A Dark Moon and A Red Rose
by Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi
Summary: [On Hold]YYHIY Rated for safety, KurKag, HieiSan & YusKei. Sango, Shiipo and Kagome now reside in the present realm of ningenkai and will attend Sarayashiki high, where Kagome will reunite with her cousin. An old enemy resufaces and it's time to strike ba
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everyone I'm back with a new Kur/Kag, Hiei/San and Yus/Kei story enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 1: The meeting

"Damn you Inuyasha" thought Kagome jumping down the well. She had tears in her eyes as she left her past behind her.

"Kagome" cried Sango's and Shippo's voice. Kagome looked around and suddenly the well shined a light blue and Sango and Shippo appeared. "Kagome don't leave us behind like that" smiled Sango.

"How did you get through" asked Kagome in utter amazement.

"I don't know actually, we just jumped" shrugged Sango.

"Why do you want to follow me" questioned Kagome, she still had tears in her eyes.

"Cause Kagome, you know Miroku was promised to another woman. He might not like it but it's true, plus I don't want to be left behind with you gone" replied Sango as though it was so obvious.

"Yah, okaa-san, I don't want to be stuck behind with a forever tongue tied inu youkai" smiled Shippo.

"Is that so" grinned Kagome and started to climb the ladder and out of the well. "With this Inuyasha, I say good bye" whispered Kagome and sealed the well permanently. They had defeated Naraku just a few days ago and now that that was done so much has changed and will change.

* * *

It took a few hours to teach Sango and Shippo about the present era but it all worked out in the end. "Kagome your time is so…cool" praised Shippo.

"Thank you" smiled Kagome sincerely.

"Miko of the Shikon No Tama and taijiya of the past" sounded a voice.

"Whose there" cried Sango readying her sword.

"You have been chosen for the gift" boomed the voice again.

"What gift" asked Kagome.

"You shall see" answered the voice. Suddenly the ground started to shake and a bright light flashed through out the room. Kagome and Sango were consumed by the rays and they disappeared for a second before coming back and collapsing to the ground. Kagome sat up and looked down at her hands. There were claws, squeaking Kagome stood up and ran to a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"My word" stared Kagome. Her hair was still black but with silver and aqua blue streaks, her hair also reached hear waist. Kagome also had silver kitsune ears on top of her head instead of her normal human ones. She had grown taller and her eyes had changed from meridian blue to ice blue with silver speaks. Kagome turned a bit and spotted her tail which was also black with silver and aqua blue streaks. She was wearing a black fighting kimono lined with silver and inside it was decorated with shiny pink cherry blossoms and pure white vanilla flowers. (You know the flower that stands for the scent vanilla.)

Kagome ran to Sango and shook her awake. "Kagome" moaned Sango clutching her head and staring at her friend at the same time.

"Sango look in the mirror" smiled Kagome.

Sango jumped up in a moment and stared into the mirror. Sango's hair was still black with the slight brown tint but it had red streaks and it was longer to her waist. She had claws and flashing violet eyes with red speaks that didn't seem so frightening. Sango ears were like a cats and black with red tips and her tail was red with black tips and a tad bit of yellow. She was wearing a black fighting kimono as well and it was lined in red and decorated with blue and red fire the blazed.

"Your hearts have chosen your forms" stated the voice. Kagome realized it was that of a male.

"What am I" asked Kagome and Sango at the same time.

"Miko, you are a half ice, half silver kitsune. You adorn black hair and tails because of your determination to be yourself and nothing else. Taijiya, you are a fire neko youkai. You have probably gotten your colors from your determined personality summarizing the red and strong powers summarizing the black" explained the voice, "I must now take my leave but remember this:

_The rise of the dark hour moon will once again summon the past's greatest enemy,_

_He will once again wreak havoc in Japan and terrorize the innocent,_

_The key to the defeat of this dark moon soul is the key to the heart as well,_

_Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most._

Remember that and it will help you" smiled the voice and disappeared, this time for good.

"What does it mean Sango-chan" asked Kagome nervously.

"I don't know" sighed Sango and plopped down on the couch rubbing her temples.

"You know how to turn back into your human forms, right okaa-san" asked Shippo cutely like an innocent child that didn't know the horrors that life could bestow on one innocent person.

"Yes I know Shippo-chan and so does Sango. It's a simple trick in the book" smiled Kagome kindly. Kagome and Sango were stronger now, Kagome's miko powers were under her full control and she knew the ways of the taijiya. She had learned them from Sango and they both had improved in wielding a sword courtesy of Sesshomaru who Kagome had befriended after she saved Rin.

"Well Sango we better enroll ourselves into a school" smiled Kagome.

"Why not your old one" asked Sango looking at Kagome curiously.

"I'm been away too much to survive there anymore. Maybe we can go to Sarayashiki high, said to have some challenges there and punks" grinned Kagome.

"That would be nice" yawned Sango.

"I'll take care of the registration you go ahead and rest" smiled Kagome kindly, "you too Shippo-chan"

"Okay okaa-san" grinned Shippo and dashed up stairs and into his room that he shared with Kagome.

"It's weird that when we come here your parents are visiting someone for a month" shrugged Sango and also headed up stairs.

"It truly is weird" thought Kagome and sat down in front of her lab top looking for the Sarayashiki website and registering Sango and her self.

In the next two days Kagome and Sango went shopping for the right uniforms in different colors, they allowed that at the school even if they didn't like it.

"I'm getting black and white or blue and black or blue and white" stated Kagome suddenly.

"Um… probably red and black but that doesn't work to well and that color is used to often anyways for me so can I use your blue and black idea" asked Sango hopefully pleading Kagome.

"Sure you can use those colors I guess I'll get the same" grinned Kagome. Sango's name now was officially Higurashi Sango, Kagome's sister.

"Come on them" smiled Sango and dragged her on. Kagome giggled and Sango continued to go forward. The two got their uniforms, black skirt and blue blouses. Sango's blouse was a meridian blue while Kagome's blouse was a sea blue. The ribbon that went around the collar was white and the skirt reached to their knees and was stretchable making it easy to fight in them.

On the third day sat 7 in the morning Kagome and Sango woke up and dressed for school. Shippo was left in the future Sesshomaru's care where he could roam around a bit and have fun.

Kagome made breakfast and the two ate quickly before heading to the school, "I wonder if my cousin is still there" pondered Kagome.

"We'll see" grinned Sango. The two made it to the school and went in heading for the office.

"Well at least half of their uniforms are the appropriate color" muttered the secretary darkly when the two enter.

"Higurashi Sango and Kagome" smiled Kagome to the secretary.

The secretary started to mutter again before printing out the schedule, "do you need anyone to how you around" asked the secretary.

"Yes please" replied Sango.

"Paging Minamino Suichi, Urameshi Yusuke, Kazuma Kawabara, Yukimura Keiko (which it his first and which is his lat name) and Janganishi Hiei down to the office please" spoke the secretary into a mike like thingy.

In a few moments four boys and one girl were in the office. One guy had slicked back black hair, another boy had orange Elvis hair, the third boy had defying gravity spiked black hair with a star streaks and red eyes and the last boy had long red hair and green eyes. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes.

Kagome's smiled widened and Sango got the hint, one of them was Kagome's cousin. The girl with brown hair eyes widened in recognition but kept her mouth closed smiling inwardly.

"Yo! I'm Urameshi Yusuke" grunted the guy with black hair that was slicked back.

"Minamino Suichi" greeted the red head.

"Hiei" scoffed the guy with the gravity defying hair.

"You can call me Kawabara." Kagome rolled her eyes and knew what was coming next and looked at Sango who didn't.

Kawabara rushed up to Kagome and Sango and grabbed their hands. Kagome's and Sango's eyes lit up with fiery amusement at the gesture.

"Will one of you be my girlfriend" asked Kawabara. Yusuke winced and looked on, instead of the usual slap, the two girls doubled over with laughter.

Kurama, the girl with brown hair and Yusuke blinked once then twice.

"Is that acceptance" asked Kawabara hopefully. There was a loud bang as Kagome was still doubled over in laughter as Sango conked Kawabara over the head.

"Damn Miroku and his perverted ways that always seem to find me" cursed Sango while holding up her fist in a threatening gesture. Kagome finally stopped laughing as the girl with brown eyes smiled at Kagome.

"Yukimura Keiko" smiled Keiko. Kagome grinned and tackled Yusuke and Keiko in one shot.

"Yus-kun, Kei-chan, nice to see you again" grinned Kagome.

"Kagome-chan" grinned Keiko and the two started to talk a mile a minute. Everyone in the office sweat dropped as the two girls continued to talk.

"I guess I'll start" smiled Sango, "my name's Higurashi Sango, surrogate cousin to Yusuke-san"

"Don't humble with the san, Yusuke's just fine" smirked Yusuke.

"And the babbling sister over there is Higurashi Kagome" smirked Sango.

"I'm not babbling I'm talking at a normal speed with Keiko and just call me Kagome" answered Kagome while listening to Keiko at the same time.

It took a while but the girls got a tour of the school while discovering that Hiei and Kurama had a fan clubs, Yusuke had a punk rep. and Kawabara was disliked greatly by many girls and Keiko was like the average girl. What caught Sango's and Kagome's attention the most was that Hiei and Kurama were youkai, well at least Kurama's other soul was a demon, they also got Kurama's preferred name out of him using Kawabara and basically called him that when not in public.

It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, even if they were hiding secrets about there past and future.

_The rise of the dark hour moon will once again summon the past's greatest enemy,_

_He will once again wreak havoc in Japan and terrorize the innocent,_

_The key to the defeat of this dark moon soul is the key to the heart as well,_

_Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most.

* * *

_

_Japanese translations:_

_Taijiya_-demon exterminator

_Miko_-Shinto priestess

_Kitsune_-fox

_Neko_-cat

_Youkai_-demon'

_Okaa-san_-mother type of thing

* * *

Thanks for reading and review if you wish to do so, waves at Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl. You better be reading this.

* * *

Preview:

Kagome-Damn, a demon just appeared in the park where we're hanging out. This is trouble when we need to get Yusuke and co. out and fast but they're stubborn jerks and are trying to get US out of the park damn it.

Sango-Next time on A Dark Moon and A Red Rose we take action.


	2. Secrets of the Past

Hi everyone, look I updated. Aren't you so happy, Enjoy. Kurama can you do the disclaimer.

Kurama-Kila doesn't own YYH or IY

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 2: Secrets of the past

"I'll get strawberry ice cream please" stated Kurama to the cashier girl.

"Me too" smiled Kagome popping up behind Kurama.

"Vanilla for him" chuckled Kurama as he pointed to Hiei.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei turning away from his long time friend.

"Vanilla for me as well" grinned Sango.

"Chocolate" smirked Yusuke.

"Me too" nodded Kawabara.

"I'll get chocolate mint chip, please" smiled Keiko.

"I'll get Rocky road" meowed a girl with blue hair and pink eyes. Her name was Botan and she was introduced to the two new girls during art class.

The group of 8 walked down the park path looking at the surrounding forest and licking at their ice cream cones. The air wash sort of fresher in Sakura Park and the demons and humans were in total and utter peace. That is until they sensed youkai coming. "We got to go Yusuke" smiled Kagome and turned around to leave.

"Why so early" questioned Kurama trying to keep them there so that they would be safe and protected from any demons and then get their memories erased.

"Our mom expects me home" explained Sango and turned around like Kagome and ran off with her 'sister' by her side.

"Damn it, wait up" growled Yusuke.

"No time we need to find the youkai that's the only way now to keep them safe" exclaimed Botan.

"Then take care of Keiko, we'll be off" grinned Yusuke and ran off with the other three spirit detectives.

* * *

"Sango change your outfit just incase and put on your mask" stated Kagome in a hurry.

"How about you" asked Sango snapping her fingers. Her school clothes immediately switched to her taijiya clothes with different color armor. The color this time was purple instead magenta.

"I have my own trick too" smirked Kagome and placed her hands together and murmured, "taijiya" then snapped her fingers. Kagome's clothes also changed into a replica's of Sango's except it had blue armor. While running Sango tied her mask on and so did Kagome.

"Drink this to change your scent" explained Sango tossing Kagome a clear bottle of liquid that Sango had already taken a dose of. Kagome nodded and sipped a bit of the liquid. Their scents changed and altered but not too much to make it look drastic. Kagome had a big boomerang on her back as well as a quiver of arrows and a bow was in her hands.

Sango had her boomerang like always and a sword at her side. Usually Kagome also had a sword and Sango had a pouch of daggers but they thought that, that wouldn't be needed today for this extermination.

"Give me the SSSSSShikon no tama miko" hissed a voice.

"Over my dead body" screamed Kagome into the trees.

"That can be arranged" smirked another girly voice.

Out of the forest came two youkai, one was a snake and the other was a girl holding a … shopping bag was make up and hair products in it.

"Youkai are getting weirder and weirder" sighed Kagome shaking her head.

"You're telling me" laughed Sango. The two prepared their weapons and aimed them at the giant youkai and the small shopping girl. They were about to attack when four guys popped up.

"You girls should get out of here" Kawabara shouted.

"Shut up, you should get out" sneered Sango.

"Do you want to die" asked Yusuke loudly.

"Why are you asking us, ask the giant snake and girl" teased Kagome.

"Hiro take care of the girls and get the jewel, I'll deal with the boys and their horrid hair styles" giggled the yasha.

"Whatever" shrugged Hiro the snake youkai.

"Ready" asked Kagome turning to Sango.

"Ready" replied Sango.

"Hirikotsu" the two shouted and launched their boomerangs at their opponent. The snake, Hiro dodged the attack with barely a scratch while Kagome and Sango caught their weapons.

Kagome strapped her boomerang back onto her back and pulled out an arrow notching it on her bow. Kagome aimed the arrow at Hiro's head and released the shot. The arrow pinned him right between the eyes and he screamed as he turned to ash.

"Go Kagome" smirked Sango, "let's see how the boys are doing."

The two turned to watch the boys and to their utter amusement Kurama's hair had turned black, Hiei's hair was slopped down and was electric blue, Yusuke's hair was spiked and green and Kawabara's hair had grown longer and was a bright pink.

"Oh my god" muttered Kagome and the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

"Don't you just love my creations" giggled the yasha while holding up a tube of lipstick, and opening the cap.

"Don't you dare" sneered Hiei.

"Dare I" smirked the yasha.

"This is priceless, get your camera" snickered Sango.

"The infamous spirit detectives get a hair job" giggled Kagome and snapped three pictures of the full group and two of each individual while getting an extra shot of Kurama.

"You know, I think their paralyzed" pondered Sango.

"You think" stated Kagome sarcastically while waving her hand in the air, "do you actually think that they would want a hair job done by a crazy hair specialist yasha who wants to kill them"

"I was just stating the facts" scoffed Sango.

"A little help here would be nice" bit out Yusuke.

"Oh, right, mission save the pretty boys, literally" snickered Sango.

"You're getting bad at your jokes you know that" stated Kagome.

"I wanna try your bow and arrows" pleaded Sango.

"Then I wanna try your daggers" justified Kagome.

"Trade" concluded Sango and summoned her pouch of daggers. The two handed each other their wanted weapons.

"We kinda need help here" cried Kawabara.

"Coming" smiled Kagome and turned around, the two once again burst out laughing. Hiei had gained some purple lipstick and silver eye shadow, Kawabara had ocean blue lipstick and bright red blush, Yusuke had green lipstick and black eye shadow, Kurama had a vein throbbing on his forehead as the yasha applied yellow lipstick and tried to apply blue eye shadow.

"Oh my" gasped Kagome and thrust three daggers at the yasha.

"Took you long enough" sighed Kurama in relief.

"You know how to use daggers" asked Sango to Kagome.

"Yah, and I like using them" replied Kagome.

Sango nodded in understanding and loaded her bow with an arrow and aimed it at the girl yasha. She released the string and it hit the yasha in the stomach.

"You use a bow" questioned Kagome.

"Love them" answered Sango.

"Let's make a permanent trade then" suggested Kagome.

"Fine with me" confirmed Sango.

"Keep her alive and subdued, kill her after we get the new pictures and then run for your life, kay" smiled Kagome sheepishly.

"Yah" grinned Sango evilly and stepped on the yasha's face. Kagome smiled at here friend and pulled out her camera taking even more pictures and enjoying the punishment very much.

"Don't you dare" growled Yusuke.

"Dare I" recited Kagome and snapped a picture of her cousin. Remember Kagome is wearing a mask and has changed her scent. "You can kill her now" nodded Kagome turning to Sango. Sango grinned and nodded in a flash the yasha was gone and Sango sported purple hair.

"Damn" cursed Sango, "this will take forever to get out"

"Bad luck shrugged Kagome, "oh yah and…RUN." The two girls took off leaving the four demented boys standing there with weird color hair. Kurama and Hiei being smarter then the other two wiped off the make up and Yusuke followed the example. Kawabara was distracted by a kitty. That was when Keiko and Botan walked into the clearing and froze in place once they saw Kawabara wearing make up and all the boys having a hair color change.

A boy and mother also then walked into the clearing. "Mommy, what is wrong with those men and the girl petting the kitty" asked the boy cutely.

"Yuro the one petting the kitty is a man and I'll tell you the rest when you're older" smiled the mother, while glaring at the spirit detectives. "At least the one with black hair isn't dressed up" murmured the mother and walked away with her child.

Hiei and Yusuke smirked, they had black hair. "Wait one second, my hair was dyed blue" pondered Hiei.

"And my hair went green, so I'm the second person" quirked Yusuke.

"Looks as though black hair for me is as good as red" smirked Kurama. Keiko and Botan suddenly burst out laughing.

"Blue hair suits ME, not Hiei" giggled Botan, emphasizing the word me.

"Hn" scoffed Hiei.

"Also turquoise green goes with Yukina, not Yusuke" laughed Keiko out loud not even trying to restrain it.

"_The time has once again come for an evil to be reborn,_

_Under the rise of the dark moon and the cycle the world slept in peace,_

_He will wreak havoc among the lands of Japan once again,_

_The way to defeat this evil is also the key to the heart of ones soul,_

_Where some dwell on the happiness and where others fear to tread._

_With the minds of 2 of the brave warrior that defeated this evil once long ago,_

_The world will once again sleep in peace and the time will be restored._

_Remember where your heart lies and where you trust is needed most" _sounded a voice through the clearing.

Kagome and Sango were walking back to the boys in their normal attire and undyed hair that Sango magically got out, when they heard the voice and they hid behind a tree.

"What do you mean" asked Kurama slowly while thinking about the prophecy and replaying it in his head.

"_Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most" _repeated the voice.

"That's almost the same as our prophecy, just longer and with more detail" gasped Sango still listening to see if the voice would give anymore hints.

"And the last line is the same" whispered Kagome.

"Does that mean that we will need the spirit detectives help to defeat this age old enemy" murmured Sango.

"Yes, they are sure to suffer if they do get involved" cried Kagome sadly and softly.

"Let's just keep them safe for now" muttered Sango.

"Yah" agreed Kagome.

"Translate this thing" growled Hiei.

"We will" sighed Kurama.

"Keep them safe does not mean that we shouldn't tell them" smiled Kagome.

"Yah, we should help them translate" smiled Sango as well.

The two stepped out from behind the trees. "We can help you boys and two girls translate that prophecy, we do live at an age old shrine after all" explained Kagome.

"Huh" quirked Kawabara.

"You heard" asked Yusuke.

"Yes dear cousin" sighed Kagome.

"Well let's start from the beginning" suggested Kurama.

"Okay" nodded Sango.  
_"The rise of the dark hour moon will once again summon the past's greatest enemy,  
He will once again wreak havoc in Japan and terrorize the innocent,  
The key to the defeat of this dark moon soul is the key to the heart as well,  
Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most"_ repeated Sango carefully not to miss a word.

"What's that" asked Yusuke.

"It wasn't our prophecy" stated Kawabara.

"No it's ours" explained Kagome.

"You also have a prophecy that matches our own so very much" smiled Kurama.

"We know" giggled Sango.

"Let's start translating" smiled Botan cheerily.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

_Yasha_-A female demon

_Youkai_-A demon

_Taijiya_-Demon exterminator

_Shikon no tama_-Jewel of four souls

* * *

_Thank you to my reviewers:_

_Go stick your head in the toilet_-Thanks for reviewing and what an interesting username.

_Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl_- Well I knew you were going to read this thanks for reviewing. And please don't stop writing your story this time, you get so annoying when you do that.

_Jazmen_-You haven't seen a fic where both turn into a demon, interesting. Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that you're enjoying the story line. Well yes, Sango will kick some butt.

_Kitsunekimmi_-I know you aren't trying to criticize me and thank you so much for pointing that out, I knew something was wrong but couldn't tell what, thank you for reviewing you're awesome.

_Anime-luney_- I think I spelled your name wrong sorry if I did, thank you for reviewing and thanks for liking my story

_Wintersbloodtear_-Thanks so much for reviewing and thanks for thinking that the pairings would work out better then something else. Thanks for saying so as well, oh yah, thanks so much for reading this in the first place.

_Cosma lunara_- Thanks for reviewing that means so much. Well I just decided he should have a group of fan girls because he has so many in real life.

_Aya the assassin_- I want to thank you, you the most for reviewing my story and becoming a great friend, I read your fanfics and there great keep up your good work.

_Kura52_-Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm sure to update when I have time (stupid school) and thanks so much for supporting my fic.

_Kanna_-Thank you so much for reviewing.

_Animemoonlightgoddess_-Thank you so much for reviewing and I'll update soon.

_Preview:_

Kagome-Next time we will be translating the prophecies

Sango-And beating up a stupid toddler

Kurama-Read to figure out why

Yusuke-I also figured something else out (smirk)

Kagome-That can not be good

Sango-I do not want to know

Kawabara- Kurama, Kagome, Sango and Hiei will…

(BANG)

Me-Shut up you'll spoil the surprise

Kagome-What surprise (raises eyebrow)

Me- (whimpers) nothing (runs)

Sango-Get her and tie her down to tell us

(chases after me)

Me-HELP!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama-So sorry (ties me up)

Me-Now I'll never tell you'll just have to wait

Kagome-Meany

(sticks tongue out at Kagome)


	3. Translations

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 3: Translations

"Well how about we translate our prophecy since it's longer and has more clues" suggested Kurama.

"Good idea" nodded Kagome, "and if we need to, how about we also translate our prophecy after"

"Sure" shrugged Kawabara.

"First line, the time has once again come for an evil to be reborn" repeated Yusuke.

"You'd have to be a real idiot not to get that part" scoffed Sango.

"Hn" agreed Hiei.

"Under the rise of the dark moon and the cycle the world slept in peace" restated Kawabara.

"Dark moon means new moon right" questioned Keiko.

"Yah, that's right" nodded Botan.

"The cycle where the world slept in peace would mean that this person died the first time during a new moon" explained Kagome. Sango's eyes suddenly flashed recognition, but it went as quickly as it came.

"He will wreak havoc among the lands of Japan once again" smirked Kurama.

"Also obvious" scoffed Hiei.

"The way to defeat this evil is also the key to the heart of ones soul" pondered Kagome.

"Don't have a clue" everyone shrugged.

"Where some dwell on the happiness and where others fear to tread" muttered Sango.

"Meaning it is taken differently depending on different perspectives" explained Kurama.

"With the minds of 2 of the brave warrior that defeated this evil once long ago" scoffed Hiei.

"That should mean two of the group of people that defeated him before" exclaimed Keiko. Sango's eyes flashed again so did Kagome's this time.

"That can not be good" thought Kagome.

"The world will once again sleep in peace and the time will be restored" recited Botan.

"This person was placed in the past for a reason but not here and now" smiled Yusuke.

"Wow he figured something out" gawked Kawabara.

"Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most" finished Kagome.

"Don't believe in the betrayals people may set to break up a group" whispered Sango.

"You know maybe we should translate Kagome's and Sango's prophecy. It might make this easier" pondered Keiko.

"Your right" nodded Kawabara.

"Hn" agreed Hiei.

"Um okay" hesitated Sango.

"The rise of the dark hour moon will once again summon the past's greatest enemy,

He will once again wreak havoc in Japan and terrorize the innocent,

The key to the defeat of this dark moon soul is the key to the heart as well,

Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most" grumbled Kagome.

"This is easier who cares if we repeat some things" bellowed Kawabara.

"I don't care either" shrugged Yusuke.

"The first line is still the new moon, so basically on the night of the new moon is the night this enemy will be reborn" chirped Botan.

"But that's tomorrow" paled Kagome.

"Second line is easy but this person likes torture" explained Kurama plainly. Kagome and Sango paled considerably.

"Still that weird key to the heart is the key to the defeat" growled Yusuke.

"And the trust your friends and don't believe in the betrayals of your loved ones" smiled Keiko.

"That's good advice" nodded Botan.

"That's why the voice continued to repeat that certain line" confirmed Kawabara.

"The idiot used big words" smirked Hiei.

"Sango, do you think it could be him" whispered Kagome telepathically.

"It all fits" whimpered Sango.

Suddenly a toddler appeared floating in the sky and dropped down to the ground and looked up at Yusuke. Sango and Kagome stared at the toddler before Sango's face turned a heated red, stating her anger.

"You, the stupid toddler from Sesshy's castle" screamed Sango pointing at Koenma the toddler and prince of the spirit world.

"You the scary banshee from Lord Sesshomaru's castle" squeaked Koenma and hid behind Yusuke.

"You have the honors Sango, you always knew how to beat up little hentai's" smirked Kagome evilly.

"Save me Yusuke" screamed Koenma running away from Sango.

"Nah, this is too good to pass up" snickered Yusuke watching Koenma.

"And you, how the heck do you know Koenma" shouted Kagome poking Yusuke in the chest.

"Wait, how do you know him" questioned Yusuke holding Kagome in place.

"I ASKED FIRST" retorted Kagome quite loudly.

"He's my boss" replied Yusuke wincing from the loud noise that Kagome could produce.

Kagome froze in place after she heard that bit of information then cracked up laughing, "You have a toddler for a boss"

"Wait, wait, wait" denied Yusuke, waving his hands in the air trying to stop

Kagome from laughing her head off.

(Bang, boom, smack) "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" cried Koenma as Sango beat him to a pulp.

"Well isn't this entertaining" scoffed Hiei with an amused smirk plastered on him face.

"Well yes, but I think Yusuke and Koenma need help then we need to get some information on Kagome and Sango" reasoned Kurama.

"Good idea" agreed Kawabara.

"And the monkey speaks" smirked Hiei.

"Shut up shrimp" argued Kawabara, that's how three fights started to develop around poor Kurama. Can a peace maker deal with this?

"Okay first let's break up Yusuke and Kagome, which should be easy enough" thought Kurama.

Kurama walked behind the screaming Kagome and hugged her around the waist; she quieted down in a second. Sango looked up to see how someone got

Kagome to stop screaming, she saw Kagome in Kurama's and Kurama nuzzle

Kagome's neck, "hahahahahahahahahahaha" laughed Sango pointing at Kagome, "you always had a thing for foxes." Kagome glared at Sango trying to shut up the hysterical girl. Yusuke smirked at his cousin and her predicament.

"Well at least I stopped two fights in one shot" thought Kurama and looked over at Hiei and Kawabara who were looking at him. Kawabara had his mouth wide open in… shock and Hiei was smirking at him. "Never mind, I stopped three fights but ended up with everyone staring at me"

"Sango, what were talking about before the toddler showed up" asked Sango, whacking Koenma over the head one last time.

"We were talking about the past enemy; I know it, everything except the way to defeat him. Come on Sango we need to go now" bellowed Kagome and rushed out of Kurama's arms and grabbed Sango's hand.

"Slow down Kagome" called Sango. The people that were left just stared at the spot that the two girls were recently standing at, and sweat dropped.

* * *

"So your thinking what I'm thinking right Kagome" questioned Sango once they were out of hearing range.

"Yah, Naraku is going to be reborn. He died on the new moon and the prophecy stated that this dark soul was going to be reborn on the dark moon night which is basically the new moon.

"Naraku was known for wreaking havoc back then. He will surely wreak havoc now" sighed Sango shaking her head.

"Key to the heart mambo jumbo is still lost in my mind somewhere" giggled Kagome.

"Remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most, and the conclusion to not believe in betrayals of those close to your heart. A warning, Naraku always tried to set up betrayals" cried Sango sadly and softly.

"First there was Inuyasha & Kikyo, You & Kohaku-kun, You & Inuyasha, You & the rest of us, and so many more" sighed Kagome.

"Yah and most of them have me in there" mumbled Sango.

"Don't worry about it" smiled Kagome and clapped Sango on the back, "it will all work out. Let's try to stop the summoning before it happens, ne?"

"Yah, and I know the spot he would be revived at" chirped Sango.

"Where" asked Kagome.

"If he chose the moon cycle he died in to be the moon cycle he is revived in that means he should also chose the same place" explained Sango.

"And that same place in this era would be…Sakura park" translated Kagome.

"Right, I think we need Shippo's and Sesshomaru's help in this" suggested Sango.

"No I don't think we can, even if we wanted too. Remember in Kurama's prophecy it stated that 2 of the past warriors would help, that would only be us" replied Kagome solemnly.

"How can you be so sure" asked Sango skeptically.

"Think Sango, at the beginning when I was just finished telling you about my era, there was that voice. One of the first few things that he said was that Miko of the Shikon no tama and the taijiya of the past, you have been chosen. He also added for the gift but gift my butt. The gift was the demon part not the defeating Naraku again part" snorted Kagome in a very unlady-like way.

"Okay then I get it Kagome, so I think we should spend today and tomorrow morning training since after all I think that Naraku will also want to be revived at the same time he died" smiled Sango.

"Which was 10 pm, hopefully we can beat him again" smiled Kagome weakly.

"Don't worry Kagome we will defeat him again, and hopefully Koenma's detectives won't be drawn into this little thing" sighed Sango.

"Detectives" questioned Kagome.

"I got the toddler to tell me, Yusuke and co. are the reikai tentei (sp?)" explained Sango plainly.

"You know Sango, I think they will be pulled into this whether we/they like it or not" grinned Kagome.

* * *

_Japanese Translations:_

_Hentai's-_Pervert

_Reikai tentei-_Sprit Detectives

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers:_

**Kura52-**Thanks for reviewing and I know that it could be cute but I'm not trying to make fun of them in any way at all, so um sorry if some people out there were offended by that little prospect.

**Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-**Hey Cindy, no I was not eating chocolate I was just bored and thanks for reviewing like you always do. I'll update soon.

**Yusuke's Angel-**Thank you so much for reviewing.

**Hieiforever-**Um… uh… thanks for reviewing and you know your one of my fav. authors either on this account or the other. Update your stories too. I love them, and thanks for the support on the make up thing.

* * *

_Preview:_

Kagome-Next time on A Dark Moon and A Red Rose we go against Naraku once again.

Sango-And we have to spill our secrets

Yusuke-they are hiding so many things

Kurama-But it is quite interesting

All-Next time, stay tuned.


	4. The Dark Awakening

Yo! It's me again, sorry for not updated for a whole week. Oh no the horror of it all. Well I hope you enjoy and thanks to all my reviewers out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 4: The dark awakening

That was it, it was coming. The night was spent the morning was gone and the afternoon had passed by. It was near, very near.

In Sunset shrine home of the Higurashi's and Sango, two girls were training. "Harder" growled Kagome breathlessly.

"Right" agreed Sango as she whirled her boomerang through the air. It sliced through the dense forest behind the shrine and came zooming back at Sango. "Your turn" heaved Sango.

"I'm at it" nodded Kagome and launched her boomerang through the air. Kagome's boomerang had as much damage to the trees like Sango's boomerang had. Kagome cringed a bit and waved her hand summoning her silver kitsune plant abilities and repaired the damaged forest.

"I think we should rest now" smiled Sango.

"I think so too" grinned Kagome and started walking to the house with Sango right behind her.

"We won't be able to use all of these attacks if we don't have the strength" recited Sango.

"So if you don't have the strength to do what you learned then why learn what you did in the first place" concluded Kagome.

"Right" giggled Sango.

"I call dibs on the shower" squealed Kagome and grabbed some extra taijiya clothes and rushed into the bath room.

"I don't care" shrugged Sango and prepared her clothes for later use.

About 5-10 minutes later Kagome came out of the shower in her taijiya outfit which was black with silver armor this time. Sango smiled at her friend/surrogate sister and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned.

While Sango was taking a shower, Kagome strapped a sword to her waist and a pouch of daggers. She kept her boomerang leaning on the wall. Sango burst out of the shower 7 minutes later in a black taijiya outfit with molten red armor.

Quickly Sango strapped on her sword and grabbed a set of bows and arrows. Kagome and Sango then both grabbed their boomerangs and strapped it over their backs.

"Are you ready" asked Kagome.

"Yes, are you, Kagome" replied Sango.

"Yah" answered Kagome and the two tied on their masks. Running out of the door the two headed to Sakura Park, where Naraku was ought to be revived.

As the two ran to the designated location they also sensed the four spirit detectives.

"I told you they would be drawn into this whether we liked it or not" laughed Kagome full heartedly.

"Well how about we plainly distracted them" mumbled Sango.

"What are we supposed to do, send one of us to do the hula dance in a grass skirt in front of them" stated Kagome sarcastically. Sango then got an evil grin on her face and Kagome sweat dropped, "I was kidding Sango, really"

"Well that would work" smirked Sango.

"Shut up" scowled Kagome as they reached the dead center of Sakura Park. Soon the spirit detectives arrived with their hair dye free.

"Aw, and I wanted to see them with funky hair again" cursed Sango.

"Me too" sighed Kagome and shook her head in shame.

"It's you two girls" barked Yusuke.

"Yippee you noticed us, let's give him a badge" snorted Sango.

"No time, it's 10pm right… now" bantered Kagome, suddenly there was a giant explosion.

"I am REBORN" bellowed a voice, a dark sinister voice.

"Might as well be dead, you won't get out of this park alive" ranted Sango.

"Ah, the taijiya and the miko. You will be the first to die by this Naraku. I am stronger then I was once before, you shall not defeat me again" the dark soul cackled.

"Wait it's you two, the ones that will team up with us, to defeat him again" pondered Kurama.

"You are correct" hesitated Kagome.

Naraku looked at the little miko curiously, he then grinned a sinister wicked grin. "So you have thought that you can defeat me again, miko. Not this time, I will get the last laugh."

"No you'll never get the last laugh Naraku," Sango shouted and launched her boomerang with Kagome releasing her a split second later. The two boomerangs crossed into an X before slicing at Naraku. He laughed. He floated there and laughed.

"You will not defeat me again" he chuckled before starting to disappear.

"Don't forget about us" tackled Kurama, "rose whip" he called and sliced his whip at Naraku in a super fast movement.

"Spirit gun" attacked Yusuke launching his ever famous spirit attack. Hiei in a rapid movement unsheathed his sword and sliced at Naraku. Let's just say the evil villain was surprised and he got even more of a surprise when another spirit sword was thrown at him, three daggers were embedded in his back and an arrow as well.

Naraku turned around to face the past heroins. He slashed at the air sharply and Kagome winced in minor pain. "I will be back" he stated and totally disappeared.

"You are also a silver" asked Kagome weakly.

"Yes" replied Kurama sauntering over to her, "what's wrong" he asked.

"So you saw" questioned Kagome.

"I did" he replied softly. The slash in the air that Naraku had done was much like the wind scar, except that it was invisible weaker and only had one claw to it not three or four.

"Who are you two" asked Yusuke.

"You've known me for such a time, Yusuke" murmured Kagome.

"Stop talking in riddles" growled Kawabara.

"You know us" teased Sango.

"Just tell who you are" scowled Hiei.

"My name is Kagome/Sango" the girls stated in unison.

The four spirit detectives stood there in shock. Yusuke shook his head in confusion. "But you can't be my innocent little cousin, you can't be Kagome" stuttered Yusuke.

"I've changed Yusuke. It started when I was 15 years old" whispered Kagome and removed her mask.

"And your that surrogate cousin of Urameshi" blinked Kawabara.

"Yah, and so what" snapped Sango.

"What happened, I never wanted my cousin to ever fight demons. Not at all, I wanted you to be safe" muttered Yusuke.

"I'm still that same cousin you met a few days ago. Now you're just seeing the real me" smiled Kagome as she healed her wound.

"Tell us what happened. This is the present, the prophecy stated that the 2 warriors were from the past" reasoned Kurama.

"Well to tell you that. I must start at the beginning" stated Kagome.

"And I can help tell some parts after I come in" chirped Sango.

So Kagome started, she told of her first encounter with Inuyasha, the first time she had met Shippo and Miroku. The time when Kikyo was reborn from the ashes and soil of her grave. The first time Inuyasha had betrayed her for a corpse, her undying devotion for a doomed man. When she first had encountered the rumors of the village of taijiya, the first time she had met Sango.

Sango started helping Kagome tell the story from there. How many times that Inuyasha had betrayed her, the fights to get home. The somber of flowing tears as secrets were reveled. As the story continued, Inuyasha had led Kagome on a thin string of home always implying enough pressure for fatigue but never enough for the string to break. She told of the time she had learned that Miroku was already promised to another, how they both had regretted so, and that was the story that the two girls spoke.

Yusuke stood there stunned; his cousin had been on the line of death far too many times for any goodness of it all.

Kurama kneeled beside Kagome also stunned, and he thought his life was screwed and demented.

Hiei barely showed ant recognition except the glint of same in his eyes. He had suffered to as a child, because he was different. These two suffered just as much.

Kawabara was stunned, he had understood. It was wondrous; two girls had been through as much as they had if not more.

"Now it is your turn" stated Sango.

Yusuke nodded numbly and started his story since the day he had died and was brought back to life, how he had come to work for a toddler and how he had defeated demons or all strengths and sizes.

Kurama was next; he had started with information about Youko. How the fox was a thief and only stole for the rush of the chase. He told how Youko escaped near death and took refuge into the fetus of a woman meaning of course his mother. And it linked to Yusuke's story from there.

Kawabara had nothing to say much except that he liked cats and Yukina.

Hiei was silent at first then began. His story was sweet and simple but still covered the basics and the important details of his life and the time he met Yusuke, Hiei had stopped there not wanting to talk any more.

Kagome and Sango were the ones stunned this time, just sitting there in that one place nodding and staring. "Wow, you've been through a lot" stated Kagome mesmerized.

"And I thought our story was crazy and demented" smiled Sango.

"I think both our stories are equally crazy and demented" chuckled Kurama.

"I agree" chirped Kagome cheerfully.

Suddenly a giant spider youkai burst through the tree's of Sakura Park and pounced at Kagome.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

_Youkai-_Demon

_Taijiya-_Demon Exterminator

* * *

_Thanks to Reviewers:_

_Yusuke's Angel-_Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad your enjoying my story.

_Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-_Thank you for the comment Cindy, I need to use your name because…because I'm running out of names

_Kura52- _Isn't it cute; I had to add something to get the relationship started somewhere. Thanks for reviewing.

_Akikazu-_Thanks for reviewing and I'm so happy that you like my story. I'll update again soon.

_Agentgirl-_Totally, I love Kurama/Kagome pairings and thanks so much for reviewing.

_VB-_Thanks so much for that piece of information, I really needed it.

_SunStar Kitsune-_Thanks so much for reviewing and maybe rumors will spread out and maybe not.

_Anime-luney-_Thanks for reviewing and it's fine that you couldn't review sooner, people need to be busy once in a while. And also yes there will be fluff in this fic and I have not a clue how soon.

_Hieiforever-_I actually have no clue what I'm going to do with the pictures all I know is that they will show up again. And I can get lazy too but I got so many reviews, this is a lot to me so yah I'm updated so I can keep my fans instead of losing their interests.

_Sango the Taijiya- _Hopefully I spelled that right, thanks for reviewing and the next chapter should be up soon.

Wow, lot's of reviews. For me at least.

* * *

_Preview:_

Me-Hello everyone, I have no clue what will be in the next chapter

Hiei-like that's a change

Me-Aw don't be so mean, I at least know that there will be some minor fluff

Kurama-Between who?

Me-You and Kagome, maybe some yelling and screaming between Sango and Hiei.

Sango-Do I get to kick his butt?

Me-Don't have a clue.


	5. The Start Of the Love Of It Him

I have a hundred excuses for not updating earlier. Well there was in the homework from school, the geography challenge that I got into, I hurt my finger a few times, my dad just went out of the country on short notice also I've been lazy and working on the sequel for "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back."

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY, sad I know.

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 5: The start of the love of it (him)

As the spider demon pounced on Kagome she was pinned under its body. Sango launched her boomerang at the spider but it was reflected by a barrier. It span back at its master and knocked her over with its force. "Sango" cried Kagome trying to get the spider off her.

"Spirit…" started Yusuke.

"No don't Yusuke, your attack will just rebound and hit you" warned Kurama.

"Right" nodded Yusuke lowering his hand.

"All we can do now is hope Kagome can hold her own" muttered Kawabara. Hiei plainly nodded. This was the detective's sister after all, but some how Hiei kept on glancing at the unconscious Sango.

"Get off me" screamed Kagome blasting the spider with some of her miko powers. The spider howled in pain and glared at Kagome. Kagome seemed shocked; the spider had withstood her powers. The spider youkai plainly smirked evilly at Kagome and leaned down slowly.

Kagome eyes went frantic, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed. It swooped down the last second and bit her arm hard. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain, while unleashing some of her miko powers.

"I have done what was needed" cackled the spider youkai before disintegrating into ash, also taking the barrier with him.

Kagome sat up carefully clutching her arm where the youkai had bit her. Kurama and Yusuke rushed over to Kagome and helped her stand.

Sango chose that time to wake up; rubbing the back of her head she glanced at Kagome while wincing. Her eyes went wide at the bite. "What type of youkai was that" asked Sango standing up and running up beside Kagome.

"It was a poisonous one, don't worry I'll be fine" muttered Kagome slowly. A wave of dizziness washed over Kagome suddenly as she stumbled. Kurama steadied her, and she smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" grinned Kurama. Suddenly the world around Kagome went pitch black as she fell slowly into Kurama's arms.

"We need to extract the poison fast" growled Yusuke.

"How" cried Sango. Her best friend or sister was dying slowly and all she could do was stand there and watch.

"Yukina, we can bring her to Yukina" chirped Kawabara.

"Good idea…wait what did I just say. Kawabara came up with an idea" gasped Yusuke.

"I'm not that stupid" bit out Kawabara.

"Of course not" scoffed Hiei.

"No time for chit-chat let's go to this Yukina person so we can help Kagome" growled Sango. Kagome had gone paler and her breathing had gone raspy and uneven.

"Sango is right, we better get to Yukina before Kagome's condition gets any worse" agreed Kurama.

Hiei and Kurama who was holding Kagome Bridal style and turned inward raced off first followed by Yusuke and Sango, then poor Kawabara.

During the run Kagome grabbed fist of Kurama's shirt surprising him a bit. He looked down at her pale complexion and felt a tingle in his heart. "What's this feeling" he thought.

He looked down at her when her face seemed to relax a bit and her face seemed more content. Kurama sighed heavily, "why did I chose to hug Kagome back then, I could have done something else to stop the arguing. I'm so confused, could it be that I've finally fallen for a girl" Kurama thought to himself.

As they reached Genkai's temple where Yukina was residing the demons jumped up the stairs, where the two more agile humans dashed up them as Kawabara lingered behind. "Wait up, it was my idea in the first place" gasped Kawabara heavily.

"Too bad" retorted Sango.

When everyone had finally reached the top Yukina was already checking Kagome and identifying the poison. "This will be easy to remove; all I need to do is extract the poison and give her some antidote to get rid of any left over poison. This will be painful for Kagome, but she'll do okay" smiled Yukina.

"I'll stay with her tonight" suggested Kurama.

"Why you?" questioned Yusuke.

"Well you do have a date with Keiko." implied Kurama.

"That's right, thanks for reminding me." Grinned Yusuke sheepishly.

"Hn." scoffed Hiei in distaste.

"Bye." waved Yusuke as he ran back down Genkai's shrine steps.

"I better head home or Shizuru will have my head, bye" grinned Kawabara and started down the flight of stairs.

"Well then, that leaves Kagome, Sango, Hiei and I" smiled Kurama.

"I'll be out here fox" spoke Hiei.

"I guess you don't get colds" smirked Sango.

"Baka, your mindless nonsense bothers me" scowled Hiei.

"I'm not a baka, you little…" growled Sango.

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Enough already" sighed Yukina, "Kurama can you carry Kagome into your spare room. She can rest there tonight so that you can keep watch over her"

"Okay then" smiled Kurama and lifted Kagome up bridal style.

"I'll be there in a second to take out the poison" Yukina sweetly smiled.

"That's fine" grinned Kurama and headed into the shrine house to rest.

"So Sango…if that's your name, you can stay in Yusuke's room" instructed Yukina.

"That's fine" nodded Sango and took off into the house trying to locate Yusuke's room.

"Hiei, will you be sleeping outside" asked Yukina.

"Yes" replied Hiei.

"Well then good night, I'll see you in the morning" bowed Yukina and turned around going into the house, "and did you know that Sango and Kagome are demons"

"Yes I did" replied Hiei.

"Sango is fire just like you"

"I know, but that does not mean a thing" scoffed Hiei.

"Well then just so that you know, I think you're going to get an un-biological sister in law soon" giggled Yukina. (In this story Kurama and Hiei are like brothers, kind of like Kagome and Sango are like sisters)

"Hn" snorted Hiei.

"Good night" stated Yukina and disappeared into the house from view.

"I also hope that soon, I will get my biological sister" thought Hiei as he jumped into a tree, thinking about his sister that didn't know who he was. Yukina, had been searching for her long lost brother for a while now, but he was right under her nose. The only problem now was that would she want a convicted thief as a big brother.

Kurama was sitting beside Kagome as she slept in his bed. "Why do I feel so strongly about her, she is Yusuke's cousin" thought Kurama, "or is it true that this Kurama has fallen in love?"

"Kurama, here's some bedding for you to sleep on tonight" smiled Yukina as she walked into the room.

"Thank you" bowed Kurama, laying out the bedding and blanket.

"You can stay here while I heal Kagome" stated Yukina. She pulled out a small cup and a small jug of liquid. She forced a bit of the antidote down Kagome's throat before placing the cup and jug back onto the ground. She lifted her hands to place them over Kagome's heart and a light started to come from them.

A few minutes later the light diminished and Kagome was breathing evenly and her cheeks had regained some color. "Well she should be better by tomorrow, stay with her Kurama she might have some small surges of pain now and then" instructed Yukina.

"Hai, Yukina. I'll stay, don't worry about it, you should get some rest. You look exhausted" smiled Kurama kindly.

"Thank you" smiled Yukina and walked out of the room to get some much needed rest. Kurama looked at Kagome and she was sweating and was whimpering slightly. Kurama took a cloth from a table and started to wipe the sweat away. Kurama sighed lightly as Kagome continued to whimper softly.

Suddenly just all of a sudden Kagome snatched Kurama's hand and held it firmly to her chest as though it were an average teddy bear. With the sudden movement Kurama lurched foreword a bit and tumbled onto the bed, surprisingly not waking Kagome. His position was kind of like that of a person hugging there loved one in their sleep.

"Looks like I won't be moving for a while" thought Kurama, "but surprisingly I don't want to." Kurama closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him.

"I love kitsunes" murmured Kagome in her sleep snuggling closer to Kurama. Kurama's eyes snapped open and he stared at Kagome for a moment.

"I gotta be dreaming, but of course Kagome would love kitsunes, she is one" thought Kurama, and with that thought in mind he fell asleep.

* * *

_Japanese Translations:_

_Hai-_Yes/Okay

_Kitsune-_Fox

_Youkai-_Demon

I think that's all. Sorry if I missed some.

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers:_

_Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-_LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, maybe it was sort of lame but who cares for the moment. There are always reasons to everything that I write (well almost everything). I'll update soon and don't worry I don't mind your blabbering.

_Kura52-_I just need to take in account that you're a really loyal reviewer. Thank you so much for reviewing I'll update again soon.

_Akikazu-_Hopefully I spelled that right. Sorry that the chapter was so short but thank you for reviewing anyways.

_SunStar Kitsune- _Thank you so much for reviewing and I know this is a really queer question but what did you mean by "'corse Sango asks that! Bout the fight did he transform?" I really don't understand many things. Sorry.

_Caladriel-_Thanks for reviewing, and that's awesome that you like my story. I'll update again soon.

_Anime-luney-_Well since you love fluff oh so much, here is some of it. I know I said lots of fluff but I couldn't think of anything. Sad I know.

* * *

_Preview:_

Me-I'm absolutely hopeless

Hiei-When did you figure that out?

Me-Shut up. Once again I have no clue what will be in the next chapter and I seriously can't promise you anything.

Kagome-That's okay

Me- Really?

Everyone-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me-That's evil I swear


	6. Under the stars

Okay sorry for not updating sooner but things are seriously getting hectic in the world of education. Be happy I'm actually updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY, sad I know.

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 6: Under the Stars

The sun shone through the windows mercilessly waking up the occupants of Genkai's temple. Kagome woke up in a dreary daze as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She was surrounded by warmth. Kagome turned a slight bit to come face to face with…red and shiny green.

"Good morning" greeted Kurama. Kagome nearly fell off the bed as she stared.

"Good morning and…and… I'm not DEAD. YIPEE!!!!!!!" cried Kagome joyously. Kurama sweat dropped nervously and smiled kindly at Kagome.

"Are you okay now?" asked Kurama.

"Strong and healthy, no poison in my veins" chanted Kagome merrily. She pranced around the room, "thanks for staying with me for the night." smiled Kagome and pecked Kurama on the cheek. He blushed a light pink.

"No problem" sighed Kurama sitting on the edge of the bed. Kagome went over to Kurama and sat down beside him.

"How about I treat you to one of my special breakfasts" suggested Kagome.

"Hey, you're treating him to one of your specials and not me, your dear cousin?" questioned Yusuke leaning on the frame of the door.

"Fine, I'll treat everyone of you guys to breakfast" smiled Kagome kindly and pranced out of the room while twirling.

"Her cooking is to die for," grinned Yusuke, sitting down beside Kurama, "I've also noticed that you have an interest in my cousin, Kurama. All I have to say is don't hurt her or else!" With that said Yusuke sauntered out of Kurama's room.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt her" thought Kurama happily and changed into blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a blue sweat shirt that he kept unzipped.

Kurama walked down the stairs to be met with the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, ramen and oden. Yusuke and Kawabara were sitting in the dinning room, staring at the kitchen door and drooling. "She's making bacon and eggs," cheered Yusuke, "she's even cooking for me, yay!"

"Here cooking is to die for" explained Kawabara.

"As I've been told," Kurama sighed watching his pathetic friends. Even though he thought that his friends were pathetic at times, this time he could see why. Just the smell of Kagome's cooking entranced him.

Hiei soon hopped into the dining room from the window into the dining room followed by a smiling Sango that entered through the door.

"Kagome is cooking something awesome," smiled Sango, "ramen in the forest is so good, I bet the normal food here will be even better."

"Yah, that's right. Kagome's awesome at cooking" pondered Yusuke.

Kagome then stepped into the room balancing 8 plates of food. She set them down carefully on the table and stepped aside as Yusuke inhaled his food. "There's more in the kitchen" giggled Kagome.

"Yummy yum, yum" slobbered Kawabara. Kagome continued to giggle. She also sat down beside Kurama, as Yukina walked in and took a seat. Yukina and Kagome looked at the boys, two of them inhaling, one of them smirking and the last one raising an eye brow slightly. "You don't want to choke Yusuke" laughed Kagome.

"I won't, I will live another hour to finish all of your food" proclaimed Yusuke. There was a small pop in the dining room as Keiko and Botan appeared.

"I'll get two more plates" smiled Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome. Let me guess, you cooked" giggled Keiko.

"Yes, yes I did" nodded Kagome and retreated into the kitchen.

Botan raised an eyebrow, "is her cooking this good" she asked. Her reply was a bunch of heads nodding. Botan shook her head and sat down with Keiko. Kagome came back with two more dishes of food.

Genkai then stepped in and took her seat, where one of the original eight plates was still sitting. Yusuke gave up hope when Genkai had sat down. He had wanted to steal the plate for more food. Yusuke shrugged and went into the kitchen to get even more food.

When breakfast was over, Kawabara and Yusuke were forced to clean the dishes, while everyone else got to talk and watch T.V. in the living room.

The day past and nothing extraordinary happened, really. That's the true, nothing extraordinary happened.

So then basically all the action starts at night time. Kagome was still lying awake in a spare bed room, when she looked out side. Standing up and slipping on her slippers she went up into the attic and open the hatch to the roof.

Climbing through the hatch Kagome sat on the roof looking up to the stars.

Kurama sighed, he couldn't sleep. Maybe he had missed Kagome's warmth from the night before or he was just not sleepy.

He sat up and climbed to the attic, the hatch was already opened and he climbed through, the sight that met him was spectacular.

Kurama saw Kagome sitting there like a goddess her hair tussling over her shoulders and back. Her knees were brought to her chest as her head resting on her knees.

Her silk baby blue night grown circled around her in a slow moving pace, with the wind controlling it.

Kurama climbed fully through the hatch and sat down beside Kagome. She looked at him intently then smiled cheerfully. "Couldn't sleep either" she smiled.

"Yah," Kurama replied, "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"Yes, very" answered Kagome.

"Kagome…" started Kurama.

"Yes" she asked.

"I was wondering…" continued Kurama.

"Wow, look Kurama. I shooting star" squealed Kagome and stood up. She clasped her hands together and started to make her wish. After a few seconds Kagome smiled and sat down. "Are you making a wish?" she asked.

"No, I don't need too. I already have all that I will ever need" replied Kurama. Kagome looked at him questionably. He sighed and stroked his fingers across Kagome's cheek wistfully.

He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. That surprised Kagome greatly, but after the foregone shock she shyly kissed him back, as she melted in his embrace.

Across the shrine Hiei and Yukina were both sitting in a tree talking. "Yukina…" started Hiei.

"Yes" smiled Yukina.

"I'm your brother" he stated shortly and looked away. The plinking of small crystals reached his ears as he closed his eyes. He wasn't accepted as a brother. As he was about to leave when tow small arms wrapped around his waist.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," sniffled Yukina and kissed him on the cheek, "you're my big brother."

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

Don't think there are any.

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers:_

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-Aw… why didn't you write more. Well start writing and I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

Zmajgoddess-Thanks for reviewing and the next chapter should be up soon.

Kura52-I'm sorry that I might have to put Kawabara and Yukina together, but right now for this chapter Hiei finally confessed. I'm horrible at sappy moments as you can see, and maybe in the next chapter some thing might happen between Hiei and Sango.

Sunstar Kitsune- Oh… sorry, I'm bad at interpretation and no Kurama didn't transform while fighting. It was just the rose whip that gave way.

Kuramas sweetie- Thanks for reviewing and keep up your good work as well.

Shadow miko- Sure thing!

Anime-luney- Okay, okay, so love fluff and you're not marrying it for sure but you like it right cause I do, and well you're not crazy (I think) just excited( I think).

* * *

_Preview:_

Me-Once again, call me hopeless.

Hiei-Hopeless

Me-I know I am. All I can say is that something might happen between Hiei and Sango, but can't promise you a dime.

Kagome-Do you have a dime?

Me-No! I have 4 pennies though. That's why I can't promise you a dime.

Everyone-Whatever!


	7. Going to the Fair

Let me resolve this small issue before I start the chapter. Yes I know that Hiei's confession was extremely blunt, but I'm horrid at sappy moments that don't contain actual romance. As you could plainly see. Well then on with the chapter!

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 7: Going to the Fair

It was mid-morning as Kagome danced around the kitchen finishing making breakfast. Once again Kagome had volunteered to make breakfast much to Yusuke's and Kawabara's fascination. Remembering last night Kagome briefly touched her lips before carrying the dishes of food out to the dinning room table.

Yusuke, Kawabara, Genkai, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, Botan, Sango and Keiko were already at the table waiting for her. "Breakfast is served" grinned Kagome and set down the plates.

With that done Kagome took off her apron and sat down beside Kurama, he smiled at her sweetly and she blushed slightly. Keiko watched in amusement. "Haha, Kagome likes Kurama and vise-versa. Time for quest match making 101 to start" thought Keiko and looked at Sango and Hiei who were bickering.

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Woman"

"Men"

"Hn"

"Hmph"

"Hehe, also match making quest 202" thought Keiko. Yusuke looked at the grinning Keiko skeptically while chowing down on his breakfast.

"Hey, did you guys know that the fair is in town" chirped Yukina merrily. Yukina was extra happy today since she now knew who her brother was.

"Yah let's go" grinned Kawabara.

"This is going to be so fun" smiled Kagome. Kurama nodded and stood up. Everyone followed suit.

"But I want a change of clothes" whined Botan.

"It's alright you kids go ahead, I'm staying here" smiled Genkai.

"Thank you" smiled Yukina.

"How about we go in pairs to get a new change of clothes and then we'll meet at the fair," suggested Keiko, "I also think it should be a girl, boy pairing just incase!"

Kagome and Sango stared at Keiko as though she was crazy. "That would be such a waste of time" stated Sango.

"Actually I agree with Keiko" smiled Kurama. He once again looked at Kagome as her cheeks stained a pretty pink. Kagome nodded rapidly and smiled slightly.

"You guys are all against me," shouted Sango, pointing an accusing finger at Keiko, "I don't need any protecting from men!"

"Aw…Sango come on. I want to travel with Yusuke; Kagome wants to travel with Kurama…"

"Who ever said that?"

"…so you should also cooperate. Yukina can go with Kawabara since Yukina has her clothes here and Botan has direct portholes" shrugged Keiko.

"I agree," smiled Botan, "I'll even ask Koenma if he wants to come."

"Whatever" sighed Sango in defeat. Kagome nodded as well and grabbed Sango's and rushed out of the door. Hiei grunted as Kurama chuckled and raced after the two girls.

Keiko smiled and tugged on Yusuke's arm pulling him out of the temple and down the stairs.

About 30 minutes later everyone was once again gathered up at the entrance to the fair grounds. Instead of Genkai there was Koenma. Sango was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt, her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail and she was only wearing her magenta eye shadow like always. Kagome was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt, her hair was still down and she wasn't wearing any make up. Keiko was wearing white pants with a yellow t-shirt and a jean jacket, her hair was let down and she wasn't wearing any make up either. Botan was wearing blue jeans and a light purple t-shirt, her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and she wasn't wearing any make up. Yukina was wearing light blue pants and a white t-shirt, her hair was tied up like it usually was.

Yusuke was wearing his blue jeans and yellow t-shirt. Kawabara was wearing white pants and a white t-shirt. Hiei was wearing black jeans and a blue t-shirt. (He's just slightly taller then Sango in this ficcy) Kurama was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red blazer (or whatever a wind breaker is). Koenma was wearing well…what does the Jr. King of hell wears I guess.

"Let's split up" smiled Keiko.

"Sure" shrugged Botan.

"I call Yusuke" smiled Keiko.

"Hey but he's my cousin" whined Kagome.

"Well tough luck, he's my boyfriend" grinned Keiko and walked with Yusuke in to the fair grounds. Kagome sighed heavily and turned around a bit.

"I'll be happy to escort you Kagome" smiled Kurama. Kagome blushed and nodded, Kurama took her hand and the two walked off.

"I'll go with Kazuma" grinned Yukina and took of with the monkey/idiot/guy with a queer but good heart.

"I'll go with Koenma" grinned Botan and tugged the toddler turned teenager behind her and into the grounds.

"Wait that means that…I'm STUCK WITH MR.EMOTIONLESS," cried Sango sitting on the ground. Hiei scoffed slightly. "Well that ain't gonna ruin my day come on." With that statement done Sango dragged Hiei into the fair grounds.

* * *

"What do you want to do first" asked Kurama politely.

"Well how about the log ride extreme" suggested Kagome.

"Well at least it's a hot day" sighed Kurama taking Kagome's hand again.

* * *

"Let's go on the drop of doom" smiled Keiko.

"Didn't know you were like that" grinned Yusuke.

"Well stop yapping and start walking" laughed Keiko and started pushing Yusuke forward from behind.

* * *

"Kazuma can we go on the Ferris wheel?" asked Yukina.

"Sure" shrugged Kawabara.

"Come on then!"

* * *

"Koenma that big teddy bear, can you get it?" asked Botan.

"Sure" nodded Koenma and picked up a ball and hit the target releasing the giant teddy bear that Botan caught.

"Thank you" chirped Botan.

* * *

"I popped the most balloons" boasted Sango.

"No I did" scoffed Hiei.

"No me" shouted Sango.

"Me" growled Hiei. While having the verbal argument the two fighter's faces got closer and closer till their lips touched. Sango blinked, and then Hiei blinked.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee," squeaked Sango and fell backward on her butt. Standing up again she turned away from Hiei and lightly touched her lips, "wow" she thought.

Meanwhile Hiei's cheeks stained pink lightly, "wow" he thought.

* * *

_Japanese translations:_

There aren't any.

* * *

_Thanks to reviewers:_

Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl-Thanks for reviewing Cindy and did you write anymore? Oh and maybe in like a year or so.

Yusuke's Angel-I sure will!

Anime-luney-Yes I can see why they take a bit longer then most, not to be evil or anything.

SunStar Kitsune-Well yah I know but uh…I'm not good at those types of scenes.

Tbiris-Thank for reviewing.

Sakura of the Azure Sky-Thanks for reviewing and I don't really like insane cats attacking me.

Kura52-Yah, I know that Yukina can get better but I just did it. Still I'm sorry about it but there is some Sango/Hiei fluff in here.

Kagegrl-Well I'm not really good at writing Youko so uh he might not come in till later.

* * *

_Preview:_

Me-I know what's in the next chapter!

Kagome-And that would be?

Me-The rest of the day at the carnival.

Everyone falls over.

Yusuke-Right…

Kurama-Next time on A Dark Moon and A Red Rose…

Hiei-A day at the carnival

Everyone-BYE!


	8. A day at the carnival and then some

Let's get this one little issue clear. Yes I know I'm bad at writing Hiei and moments between Sango and Hiei. I am trying my best though and thank you for pointing that out if you did. No problem at all. And also thank you to the wonderful reviewers out there. And here's the next chapter.

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 8: A day at the carnival…and then some.

Kagome and Kurama were standing at the beginning of a long line up in the blazing hot sun. "Kay next" called a guy wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. Kagome smiled and held on to Kurama's hand while smiling at him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Definitely, the sun's getting merciless," smiled Kurama. The two walk up and got onto a small log. Kagome was sitting at the front and Kurama was sitting right beside her. More people joined at the back. Seat belts started to lower and tighten, and then the ride started.

The ride/carriage/whatever you want to call it entered a dark tunnel. The screams of the previous passengers were echoing on the walls. Kurama grasped Kagome's hand firmly when she shivered slightly. Even in the dim light of the wet tunnel Kurama saw Kagome's slight, small smile.

"Are you set?" asked Kurama quietly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kagome answered then gulped. The cart started to speed up and began to ascend a large hill like feature. Lights flashed through out the cavern and a landscape lit up.

Suddenly the cart jerked forward causing a few screams and started to race down an enormous hill, at the bottom was a whirl pool. The cart launched into the whirl pool and lurched so that it was going parallel again, but in the mean time, the occupants of the cart were thoroughly soaked.

"How refreshing!" gasped Kagome, using her free hand to wipe the water off her face. Then all the lights flashed off leaving it pitch black. The cart once again jerk forward and started to turn slightly, then more and more until the cart was going in continuous loops that went upside down. Most of the occupants were still screaming, and Kagome just happened to be one of them. Then the cart dived into a pool of water and came out whirling out again.

"No I'm wearing WHITE!" shrieked a girl in the back.

"At least I'm not" smiled Kagome.

"Well then. That was a stroke of good luck on your part," smirked Kurama. Kagome turned slightly, Kurama was wearing white. Kagome cheeks flamed red slightly and she looked away.

"Might have been good luck, might have been," muttered Kagome.

* * *

"The line is so long," grumbled Yusuke.

"Don't worry we should be on the ride pretty soon," smiled Keiko. Yusuke smirked slightly. Ten people were ahead of the pair right now, so maybe about 5 more minutes.

"I hate waiting," mumbled Yusuke.

"Me too, but deal with it" smiled Keiko. Drop of doom was a short ride, but none the less a take your breath away ride. It would bring you plenty high into the sky and then fall rapidly to the ground. Then the ride would start spinning like crazy sending you high into the air and dropping you down again faster the before.

"Next" shouted a man with a navy blue shirt and black pants. Yusuke brightened up, they were next…already. Boy time sure does fly.

"Come on," squealed Keiko and pulled Yusuke to one of the chairs. She sat down with Yusuke beside her and the seat belts lowered. The other passengers near then looked frightened and scared. The ride started to slowly ascend to the top.

"The people look like mosquitoes from here," smirked Yusuke.

"I know," smiled Keiko. The ride lurched down causing a small happy scream to come from Keiko and a pleasing smirk come from Yusuke. It slowed down before hitting the ground and then started to rapidly spin. "This is so FUN!" squealed Keiko. Yusuke smirked his face was slightly green.

The ride reached the top again and hurled to the bottom slowing down again just before it hit the bottom. "I'm never doing that again," grumbled Yusuke.

"But it was so much fun!" smiled Keiko innocently.

"No way," muttered Yusuke darkly.

"Fine!" pouted Keiko, "Then let's get some thing to eat."

"Eat! After that, are you crazy?" questioned Yusuke hysterically flapping his arms up and down and bringing his face into Keiko's.

"It wasn't that scary," scoffed Keiko and with that she walked off leaving Yusuke to follow.

* * *

"We're next," smiled Kawabara.

"This is going to be so much fun," smiled Yukina happily as the two climbed into one of the Ferris wheel compartments. The slow spinning ride started to ascend slightly and slowly giving the two a wonderful view of the carnival and of Tokyo.

"Wow it's nice," grinned Kawabara.

"I think so too," giggled Yukina slightly covering her mouth. Kawabara grinned at her slightly and the two continued to gaze out of the window. The view of the city during the afternoon was priceless. The sun shine downed perfectly highlighting the tall buildings of Tokyo and its streets.

"This view is cool," mumbled Kawabara.

"I'm glad you like it as well. This is my favorite ride during all the seasons. In winter you can see the snow and the icy glow the city casts, in spring the wonderful pink cherry blossoms and the bright restart of growing nature. In the autumn you can watch the leaves change colour and fall of the tree's, and at you can see, the warm glow that the sun casts during the summer," explained Yukina happily smiling. Kawabara nodded in understanding.

"This isn't my most favorite rides but I think it would be my second or third for the same reasons, and you can spot out any food stands" Kawabara smiled sheepishly.

Yukina giggled and looked out side the window. "Hey isn't that Yusuke and Keiko at the pizza stand, we can catch up to them when the ride stops, and hey look Koenma and Botan," Yukina exclaimed.

* * *

"Wow look at the cute rabbit" smiled Botan. Koenma sighed, he was already carrying a bag of stuffed animals he had won for Botan and now she still wanted even more. Botan had this liking for stuffed animals that was like no other.

"Can you get that for me?" she asked.

"Sure I can," replied Koenma and smiled at Botan sweetly. Botan blushed slightly and started to look away. "One shot please" smiled Koenma handing a bit of money to the guy at the desk. The guy nodded and passed Koenma a basketball, he shot at the hoop and it went straight in.

"Good shot," smirked the guy at the desk and gave Koenma the rabbit, "and cute girl friend too."

Koenma smiled nervously and nodded thanking the man before adding the rabbit into the bag of stuffed animals. "Botan suddenly started jumping up and down, "look a water gun game. I challenge you Koenma" she smiled and raced to the stand.

Koenma shook his head and followed Botan and sat down beside her, giving the woman announcer the money.

"Ready, set hajime" she shouted. The water guns went off. Koenma and Botan were neck to neck. The pole continued to rise at the water continued to squirt. Koenma flawed a bit messing up his chances at win, and then the bell rang…Botan had won but she had tied with another girl as well.

"How interesting, hasn't happened in a long time," smiled the announcer and handed both Botan and the other girl what they had wanted in the first place. It was Botan's first win.

"I won" smiled Botan happily dancing around. Koenma smiled as he caught the stuffed animal that Botan had thrown him and stuffed it into the bag.

"This one is full," stated Koenma sighing. The bag was as big as a garbage bag. Botan nodded and the two headed to a few lockers. Koenma took a key out and opened one of them. The contents revealed 3 other bags.

"Hey look its Yusuke, Keiko, Kawabara and Yukina" smiled Botan and skipped off to the other group. Koenma once again followed after locking up the locker.

* * *

"Move out of the way!" screamed Sango, rushing around a corner. Hiei and Sango collided and span away. "I'm going to get you again Hiei!"

"I don't think so," scoffed Hiei driving towards Sango again. Sango's car and Hiei's car collided yet again. The two were going head to head in bumper cars. Hiei had currently been winning 5 to 4, but Sango was going to make a comeback.

"Let me prove you wrong, here I come!" she smirked and charged into Hiei from behind. Hiei was flung out of his cars and he landed on his feet perfectly, a scowl was on his face.

The safety referee was staring at them nervously while rubbing the back of his neck roughly. This had been the tenth time the two had gone on the ride in a row. The other people just watched the two in amazement and shock.

"I think we should get out of here now," smiled Sango and walked out of the arena. Hiei followed Sango out and the two headed to a large strength tester, you know the one where you use a hammer.

"I think I can get better then you on that," smirked Hiei.

"Want to back that statement up three eyes," smiled Sango evilly.

"Hn," scoffed Hiei and paid the service guy a few bucks. Hiei took the mallet and without trying he hit the big red circle. The meter flew up into the sky scoring; 100 points. It tried to go higher.

The service guy was in shock and was staring at Hiei while Sango was frowning. "My turn" she stated and took the mallet from Hiei. She also hit the red circle with little thought and the machine had the same reaction.

"You two make a good couple" grinned the service guy, to be glared at darkly by both Hiei and Sango.

"We're not a couple," growled Hiei and Sango in unison.

"Could have fooled me," spoke the service guy. Sango clenched her fist.

"Why would I like a guy with an attitude problem," she yelled.

"That's the thing, are you talking about your self?" smirked Hiei. A mallet came crashing down on his head. "What was that for baka onna?"

Sango plainly grinned and ran off to where she saw Keiko, Botan, Yukina, Yusuke, Koenma and Kawabara. Kagome and Kurama were just getting there. Hiei followed Sango as the group all met up again.

* * *

"That was a very enjoyable day" smiled Yukina lightly.

"Yes it was" smiled Yusuke.

"Well then, look there's Kurama and Kagome" pointed out Botan.

"Hey guys" smiled Kagome holding Kurama's hand carefully. The two were still lightly soaked, but not soaked too much that you could see through Kurama's shirt anymore. (Sadly enough)

"I'm guessing the log ride extreme" giggled Keiko.

"You guessed right" grinned Kurama sheepishly. His hair was dry already and his rose whip, rose was still intact. Then they saw Hiei and Sango come over. Hiei was sporting a large bump on his head while Sango was grinning proudly.

"That was so fun" smiled Sango happily. Suddenly smoke started to fill the area.

* * *

_Japanese Translations:_

Baka-Idiot/stupid

Onna-Woman

Youkai-Demon

* * *

_Thanks to ALL the reviewers:_

KKSG-I shortened you name yet again. Thanks for reviewing even with ALL… that homework you have. Even if I don't believe you cause you were still on MSN searching the web and reading stories. Hope you like the chapter.

ZmajGoddess- Thanks for reviewing and I'll update again soon with school and all.

Korokochan16- Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you for the compliment. I'll update again soon.

Kuramasgal- I'll make sure that I will. Thanks for reviewing.

Yusuke's Angel- Well not much fluff between Kurama/Kagome but I'm trying, there should be some soon.

Tbiris- Yah I just had to make Sango and Hiei kiss somehow, even with the non-logical ways. Thanks for reviewing.

Kura52-It's good that you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

Sunstar Kitsune-I know but I just had to make the two kiss somehow and so I came up with the most non-logical way. Thanks for reviewing.

Anime-luney- Four soda's at one time. I don't even get that much. I get more. Thanks for reviewing.

Rosefire-shadow666-I will update soon again. Thanks for reviewing.

Sliver Starlight Kitsune- Thanks so much for reviewing.

Kags-That might just take a while or so but I'll try to soon.

Jinenji- Thank you for the compliment. And thank you for reviewing. And yes I do enjoy writing this story.

Tsukiko-san-Thank you for reviewing.

Chinadoll27-I do feel honored, greatly honored. Thanks for reviwing.

* * *

_Preview:_

Me-Hehehe, I don't what's coming up yet again but maybe a tournament, and yah I know it isn't original but I can't help it. There might be a slight change or simply no change at all, or a large change.

Kurama-Next time on A Dark Moon and A Red Rose.

Kagome-Kidnapped

Sango-Maybe changed or so in the feature.

Hiei-Yah, especially with KMT's attention span.

Me-hey that's mean.

Everyone-BYE!


	9. Kidnapped

Sorry for the extremely long hold, but yah, I'm really lazy and report cards are coming p, but other then that yah, there is something else but I'm partly over it…I think. Blah, well here's the long awaited chapter! Also uh it might be weird since yah I don't remember how many characters I used…and short chapter too.

* * *

A Dark Moon and a Red Rose

Chapter 9: Kidnapped (I bet you can't guess what's going to happen p)

As the smoke started to fill the area the ten (ten right?) hero's started getting into a defensive position. There was never anything good coming in a package with mysterious smoke. Kagome and Sango were back to back, so were Kurama and Hiei. Koenma was hiding behind the two demons not wanting to fight… Botan was seeking refuge with Kagome and Sango however as Kawabara stood in front of Yukina protecting her from any upcoming danger. Yusuke did the same, nearly shoving Keiko behind him. A dark cackling filled the air, at first Kagome and Sango didn't recognize it, but it was there…and it was familiar, too familiar and much too dark. "I've let you have your peace," the voice continued to cackle. Kagome and Sango finally remembered who it was… "Now let my rein of terror be reborn!" A terrifying scream filled the air and the smoke thickened.

"Shield your selves, the smoke is the residue of miasma!" warned Kurama who had sensed the danger first, even before the ever aware Hiei. Sango pulled out her mask and Kagome followed suit, but what was the scream, what was that horrible shriek. That was when Hiei heard the small plink of crystals clashing with the hard ground. Hiei snapped his head around, that sound; it was too familiar it was a sound that was never meant to be heard.

Hiei shouted, he was worried, he was showing much emotion, this couldn't be…"Yukina!" shouted Hiei into the mystified miasma, he was frightened, and yes he was scared.

"Hiei! Kazuma!" a frantic voice replied. It was that sweet voice, but filled with the everlasting terror. It was the voice, the voice that held the crystal tears. "Help me!" Hiei was once again frantic, this was bad, and sadly Sango and Kagome didn't know just how bad. But Kurama knew, Yusuke knew, and even the "fearless" Kawabara knew… this is called a worse case situation…

"My first prize is won; I'll come back for more." There was a slight pounding on the concrete floor, the sound of hooves, and then the smoke started to diminish. In the sky, the hero's saw, two flying horses, the mystical Pegasus, but they were black, and there was also a carriage. But with the keen and trained eye you could see it, the glimmer of turquoise strands of hair and small pearls falling, falling from the carriage. Falling from the sky, swirling with magic, swirling with the fear of the ice maiden…Yukina.

A loud slam radiated on the crust of the earth, Hiei was down on his knees. Not yet was he crying but nor was he emotionless anymore. His sister, his prized little sister, was gone. Kawabara was in a daze, how did Naraku get by him, how did he let the evil monster get his dearest, his love. (That sounded weird…) Sango seemed worried she was staring intently at Hiei, not really at the remaining bump that was still on his head, but into his eyes. In Sango's eyes were pure sympathy, nothing else out of it, nothing more, nothing much less. Kagome was a tad bit confused, she looked to Keiko who was being supported by Yusuke, this was bad and everyone knew that now.

Kurama however was different from the rest; he stared at Kagome and her confused look and then looked to his best friend. Nothing abnormal were in his eyes, they were like they always were, calculating. And guess what he knew what was to happen next, a look of sympathy flashed across his face for a second as he glance at Kawabara, boy was he in for it. Just as predicted, there was a large gust of wind and before anyone could react Hiei had Kawabara up by the neck. "You didn't protect her," growled Hiei.

Kawabara remained silent, he did not want to pressure Hiei into anymore rage, even he knew that much. "You didn't save her, how could a strong presence like that get by you undetected!" Hiei continued to snap at his supposed friend.

"Calm down Hiei!" shouted Kurama, trying his best to calm his best friend, oh why did he not stop it before when he knew what was to happen. Kagome and Sango tried to help Kurama as well as they tried to cool, the over heated Hiei.

"Get out of my way, he didn't protect her. He let Naraku, the bastard, get her!" growled Hiei clutching Kawabara's neck even tighter then before. That was when a dark red liquidly substance started seeping through Hiei's fingers.

"Don't kill him," shouted Yusuke, now also helping Kurama, Kagome and Sango release the trapped Kawabara.

"I'll kill him, if I must," snapped Hiei throwing Sango off him off him. She screamed as she flew back and clashed with the concrete ground.

"Sango!" cried Kagome but accidentally loosened her grip on Hiei, he threw her off him as well. Kurama's head snapped back to watch Kagome hit the ground and roll slightly before staying still.

"Kagome," muttered Kurama worriedly, he turned back to his best friend, "stop this nonsense Hiei. Where has your logic gone! Naraku wants you to react like this, he wants you to kill us off with anger so he need not dirty his own hands. Hiei's hands slightly loosened but were still around Kawabara's neck. Kagome groaned in the back ground followed by Sango.

"My head…" mumbled Sango before realizing where she was. "Stop it Hiei, stop it please." Hiei's grip loosened even more, that voice, that sad voice…

"I feel so obedient," thought Hiei as he dropped Kawabara, "so stupidly humanly obedient, I'm listening to a fire onna." Hiei kept his cool, and walked to Sango, casually he lifted her up gently to her feet.

"I'm sorry," muttered Hiei so that supposedly only Sango could hear.

"WHAT!" shouted Yusuke, Botan, Koenma, Kagome, Keiko and even Kurama, "did he, did Hiei just say…?" Hiei sighed, he shouldn't have said it. Kawabara was in a light daze, boy was he happy to be alive.

"We better save Yukina," mumbled Hiei, watching Sango's smile unleash.

"Agreed!" chirped Kagome and winced, her arm slightly hurt but the rest was just slightly bruised and scratched, not much there.

"Let me see your arm," demanded Kurama, Kagome nodded and smiled, they were about to search for Yukina and destroy Naraku, once and for all.

"Ouch!" squealed Kagome jerking her arm back, well at least after Kurama some how completes the nearly impossible task of healing Kagome's arm faster with the combination of his plants and her miko powers.

* * *

Translations:

Miko-Shinto priestess

Onna-Woman

Thanks to SO MANY AWESOME REVIEWERS: MESSAGE TO ALL, thank you for staying loyal and reviewing even with the long hold THANK YOU!

RoseFire-shadow666-I sure will, thanks for reviewing.

KKSG- Midterms, I LOVED my mark. Must have been a while since I updated…thanks for reviewing.

Chinadoll27-Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it!

Jinenji-Well then I'm half glad that you don't know me very well, but nah it's okay to give me pointers, that how I like to put it. Glad you like it so far.

Tbiris-Thanks, hehehe thanks for reviewing.

Twice987-thanks sure, I'll try to finish it…over time…

Riyu-kaue- Sure I'll try to make it longer, thanks for the tip on baka. Thanks for reviewing.

Bornatdawn1992- Yep I'll try to.

Kura52- Thanks for reviewing, yah Hiei got hit, hm and he said sorry this time. Sango and Kawabara aren't dead either…amazing…

Youkosangohiei- thanks so much, is there another story like this…most likely…

Sunstar kitsune- Lol, nice one, thanks for reviewing.

Shadow Miko- I'll try.

Saiyanprincesscat- thanks I'll update again as soon as I can.

Otakualways- Thanks, I'll update again soon.

Silverbluenchantress- Okay, I will.

xXKagomeXx- I will.

Kitsune'sangelofflames-Okay I will

Animesweetheart7- I will see ya.

Lonelylulaby- Kk I will.

Gnat101- Thank you first one to say that.

Tsuki-tora- nods, yep no school is good but being sick isn't hope you feel better…now…

Lunashevenlywacher-thanks, I'm not reading much now, but I'll get to it as soon as I can.

Bloodangeloffire-Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Preview:

KMT-So many reviews…

Hiei-That's new.

KMT-Don't be mean, shorty.

Hiei- Pulls out sword

KMT- You're not short, nope nope nope

Kurama and Kagome- Sweatdrop

Sango-Next time on a dark moon and a red rose

Yusuke- Two down more to go

Keiko- See you!


	10. Sesshomaru and Shippo

Okay now I feel bad, I haven't updated for nearly three months. I'm so sorry you guys. I'm trying but it isn't working, my finals are coming in less then a week, but let me take a time for my reviewers. Plus I want to write.

A Dark Moon and a Red Rose  
Chapter 8: Sesshomaru and Shippo

Kagome winced slightly, her arm still hurt slightly from her slide and roll on the wonderfully hard concrete. She wasn't willing to show her pain to anyone else though, after all Kurama already tried to help her heal her wound, it just took longer then usual. Kagome sighed as she looked out her window. Rain splattered onto her windows, clashing with the bright lightning out side. It was a rainy day in Japan, Sango lay sleeping beside her, her gentle breathes whistling through the air. Kagome sighed as she thought. It had been a while since she had seen Shippo. Sesshomaru the other day had come and told her about Shippo. How much fun he was having with Rin…but also how much he missed Kagome. Kagome smiled suddenly, she would visit Shippo tomorrow.

Kagome stood up and once again looked outside into the darkness; the lightning flashed illuminating her face, the fiery eyes that held such a power over the world. The pain it held though was the strongest emotion held with the folds of emotion swirling within. She had lost a lot fighting Naraku once, but fighting him again would be even worse, since he was stronger now then ever, without the shikon jewel. But that wasn't all that was different from the first time. They now had the spirit detectives, the amazing detectives, but could they all replace the power of the past jewel detectors, and more.

Kagome lay down in her bed, she laid there thinking before turning over on her side. "Good night Shippo, see you tomorrow," whispered Kagome softly.

The next day Kagome woke up, out side there was no more rain, thunder or lightning, all there was, was pure whiteness. It was all white you could not see far. A heavy fog had settled over the big city of Tokyo. "I wonder if the fog has settled on the western lands?" pondered Kagome while getting dressed. She threw her hair up in a high pony tail. Grinning Kagome walked over to the sleeping Sango, slowly Kagome summoned her ice powers forming a handful of ice cubes, "be prepared," snickered Kagome. Kagome then held her hand over Sango, she opened her clenched fist and dashed for the bathroom, two seconds later she heard a call the pierced the wind itself…

"KAGOME!" Kagome snickered.

"Sorry my hand just slipped," lied Kagome.

"Your hand slipped! Yes they just happened to slip right over my damn back with ice cubes in them, AND I'm wearing a damn tang-top!" screamed Sango. By now she was pounding on the bathroom door. Souta walked by and shook his head.

"Kagome got herself in trouble again," he spoke and walked back to his room to play games.

"Get out here Kagome," spoke Sango calmly grinding her teeth. Kagome peaked through a crack in the door to see a fist coming at her face. Quickly she shut the door as she heard a thump on the door.

"No," cried Kagome, now regretting her ice cube trick but whatever it was still funny, Sango screaming, Sango breaking her door down…wait Sango breaking her door down. "Sango if you kill the door, you'll have too pay!" The heavy thumps immediately stopped.

"You'll have to come out some day anyways," smiled Sango, thinking she had won. Suddenly vines shot from under the bathroom door and tied themselves around Sango's legs, with her ankles bound, Sango fell forward and hit the ground hard. Kagome laughed and opened the door.

"Yes I will have to come out," laughed Kagome. Sango glared at Kagome's feet as she started to walk pass her. Sango suddenly grinned; her arms shot out from her sides and grabbed Kagome's ankles. Kagome with the unexpected tug tried to balance herself, but also fell forward. After a few minutes the fight was finally resolved, and Kagome was spared of her life. She was happy she was so damn alive.

Sango started to change; she wore a white blouse and a long jean skirt. Kagome was wearing a blue t-shirt with a knee high jean skirt and a white wind breaker. The two laughed as they walked out of the shrine, and there sitting in the god tree sat Hiei, his eyes closed at he leaned against the trunk, while standing on one of the branches. Kurama was below the leaves standing on the ground like a usual human though he wasn't one, he was looking off to the well, and Kagome sighed. "Sango, they can sense the power coming from the well increasing too," whispered Kagome. Sango nodded at Kagome, they didn't know why but the power in the well just seemed to increase. Suddenly a light that only Kagome and Sango saw started to shine as an image of Sesshomaru appeared like a hologram. Kagome smiled, that was the reason, and the well was starting to get future telling powers.

"Anyways guys, we're visiting Sesshomaru today, we need to tell him about Naraku's rebirth, and then we will get straight to locating Yukina," spoke Kagome, her intelligence wanting to take over her. Kurama turned to Kagome and smiled, Kagome turned slightly red, gazing into his eyes.

"Okay," nodded Kurama looking up to Hiei, "how about you?"

"I'm looking for Yukina first, call me if you need me, with the two girls voices I would be able to hear," scoffed Hiei. Sango turned bright red as Kagome sighed and stepped slightly to the side a bit more defensive then before.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M LOUD!" screamed Sango, Hiei smirked.

"You just proved my point," he smirked. Steam started to shoot from Sango's ears.

"Calm down Sango-chan, please just calm down, if you want then you can go search for Yukina with Hiei if your so egger to be with him," smiled Sango trying not to laugh as she hid behind Kurama. Kurama sighed and smiled slightly, Kagome was leaning against his back trying so hard to be small.

"Oh, I understand Kagome," smiled Sango, having a mood swing, "you just wanna spend time with Kurama all alone, I understand perfectly, I'll leave you alone then." Kagome went absolutely wide mouthed as Kurama chuckled.

"No Sango, your just giving in easily because you want to be with Hiei, and wipe that smirk off your face Kurama," growled Kagome.

Sango just stared but before she could do anything more to drag on the morning Kagome and Kurama left as Hiei walked off, followed by Sango seconds later.

"I'm guessing this Sesshomaru that Youko knows somehow is in Makai?" stated Kurama. Kagome nodded, Kurama smiled suddenly a porthole appeared before them and they walked in.

"Sesshomaru is expecting me," stated Kagome casually, at Kurama's skeptical look at the porthole.

"That I was Kagome, welcome back to Makai," greeted Sesshomaru coming from the trees.

"Kagome!" squealed a fuzzy red fur ball, Kagome laughed as she leaned won slightly as Shippo jumped back into her arms.

"Hi Shippo-chan," smiled Kagome. She tickled Shippo slightly as he laughed at Kagome, then he started staring at Kurama.

"Who's he?" questioned Shippo.

"My names Kurama," smiled Kurama (well no duh…wait no he's the Easter bunny).

"Hi, Kurama, my name is Shippo," smiled Shippo. Suddenly there was a shuffling of grass.

"And Rin's name is Rin, Rin say "hello" lady Kagome," grinned Rin, Kurama looked at the little girl, she was so cute he thought to himself. (Not THAT way)

"Hello, Rin, now Sesshomaru I know you know that Naraku has returned we just need to discus more then that," stated Kagome, putting on her poker face. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran off with Rin to play some more.

"Now Kagome what do you think we need to discus that I already don't know," asked Sesshomaru doughting that there was something that he didn't know, right now there was nothing that he did not know, everything he could get without making a big move. All the information would come from him from his spies that could escape to the human world…well with Koenma's permission but he didn't even really need that either since it was believed that he surpassed the King Enma himself, but most highly doughted that and Sesshomaru was much to busy to resolve such a petty argument.

"A prophecy," Kagome whispered, her voice mixed with the air and flowed with the wind circling the leaves up into a dance, they swirled and tumbled before resting upon the still earth.

Now Sesshomaru was truly interested by this bit of information, none of his spies had mentioned a prophecy. "You wouldn't know about it, we only said it once since it was given to us, and no one was there or they would have been barbecued," stated Kagome.

"Come into my home and we will speak," stated Sesshomaru. He started to walk back into the forest where he had come from, Shippo looked back to see Shippo running around near the forest. "You do not need worry about the fox cub, all demons that fear me in this realm know not to touch Rin or your cub."

Kagome smiled and followed after Sesshomaru and Kurama followed beside her not leaving her side, he feared the worse might happen to her, but she was strong she didn't need protection, now did she? They all reached Sesshomaru's humble home, or castle. As they all walked into his home they looked around. It was clean and well furnished, in no doubt did they think that Sesshomaru was poor but this was amazing, the walls glowed like silver and the wood looked like gold.

"Now Kagome, please close your mouth and tell me about this prophecy that you are informing me about," stated Sesshomaru putting on his emotionless mask.

"Well let me first recite it," spoke Kagome calmly, then she started tugging at her mind for the words of the prophecy, "_The rise of the dark hour moon will once again summon the past's greatest enemy, He will once again wreak havoc in Japan and terrorize the innocent, The key to the defeat of this dark moon soul is the key to the heart as well, remember where your heart lies and where your trust is needed most."_  
"Well we figured part of it, just the beginning, "stated Kurama, trying to be in the conversation, "the greatest enemy as you should know is Naraku and he was reborn on the new moon and the wreak havoc on Japan again is also quite obvious. We just don't understand the second last part since the last part also hints that it was Naraku, but the key to defeat Naraku is the key to the heart, that we cannot understand."  
"I don't understand that either, but it must be a usage of words that would fit something very important. We could take it literally or we could read between the lines," explained Sesshomaru.

"The real question is if it was what it really meant then what does it mean?" cried Kagome looked between the two sophisticated people feeling a bit small.

"We need to find a key that is shaped like a heart or a key that fits into a key hole that is shaped like a heart," laughed Kurama slightly. Kagome nodded at his statement…

"But that's just stupid…" Kagome stated bluntly.

"Well Kagome prophecies make it like that, but you are right, we still need to read between the lines, to get the other possible truth," smirked Sesshomaru.

"Then what does it mean if we read between the lines?" asked Kagome. The two men looked at each other and shook their heads, they didn't know what it would mean if they read between the lines.


	11. Sister's and Brothers

Sorry that I forgot to put down my reviewer responses last time I really am, so now I'm just going to put down the names of those who reviewed my story, thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it.

Reviewers from chapter 9: Ryukotsusei, Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl, Kuramas Sweetie, Rosefire-shadow666, Vanya the Elven maiden of the Valar, Silver Starlight Kitsune, chinadoll27, Amin Vanima Mellonia, Kura52, Sunstar Kitsune, cookiiex, dawnstar28, shadow miko, ranchan23, silvermoonray101, itasuko-chan.

Reviewers from chapter 10: Cookiiex, Rosefire-shadow666, Vanya the Elven maiden of the Valar, Amin Vanima Mellonia, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Kitsunenotama, Tsuki-tora, aznxkagome12, animeholicsinc, moonscout11, gayguysareagirlsbestfriend, monica, ranchan23, Miroku-Sango.

Thank you for all the reviews, now here comes the latest chapter!

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 11: The bond of sister's and brothers!

Leaves, surrounding them were leaves, and bark and dirt, great joy it was. Right must I remind there were also rocks, lots of rocks that a girl kept tripping over while yelling her head off. Well let's just start earlier on today. It was at a shrine, the Higurashi shrine to be precise. A yell was heard over the grounds, "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M LOUD!" screamed a girl, bringing us closer you could see four people, two boys and two girls. The girl that had just screamed was our beloved Sango.

"You just proved my point," smirked Hiei. Steam started to shoot from Sango's ears as she glared at Hiei.

"Calm down Sango-chan, please just calm down, if you want then you can go search for Yukina with Hiei if your so egger to be with him," smiled Kagome who was hiding behind Kurama, she giggled slightly as Sango's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, I understand now Kagome you just want to spend time with Kurama all alone, I understand perfectly, I'll leave you alone then," smirked Sango, batting her lashings while laughing to herself.

"No Sango, you're just giving up easily cause you wanna be with Hiei, wipe that smirk off of your face Kurama," growled Kagome. Kurama laughed slightly as Sango crossed her arms and leaned back slightly a smirk plastered on her face. That was when Kurama and Kagome left so that the morning wouldn't drag on any longer.

"Come on or I'm leaving you behind," snapped Hiei and started to jump into one of the trees beside the shrine stairs.

"I'm very surprised that you already haven't left me behind," sighed Sango and followed Hiei into the trees They jumped from tree to tree in silence, not one was talking to the other, a heavy atmosphere was started to accumulate around the two. "Hiei…"

"What do you need?" questioned Hiei continuing to jump through the trees.

"Yukina, you really care for her as a big brother, don't you?" whispered Sango she was looking down at the ground now while jumping from tree to tree. Hiei looked at her momentarily and nodded swiftly. From the corner of her eyes she saw Hiei nod and she smiled.

"Yukina is the most important person to me in the world," Hiei said shocked by his own words, when did he ever express his feelings so willingly to others. Hiei cursed to himself and turned his head away. Why did this onna always make his defenses fall and make him say things never before said?

"Is she the only family you have left?" questioned Sango. She stared at Hiei her eyes softening as an image of a boy appeared in her mind, the image of a time when the boy and she were younger and the village of the demon slayers was out fishing. The two were trying to hand catch fish and the boy slipped and fell as Sango laughed.

"Biologically yes, but don't tell Kurama this, but he is like a brother to me, but there is never any need to worry about him, as I said once before during the dark tournament, even I would have a hard time defeating that silver kitsune," smirked Hiei amazed with his words yet again, now he was spilling his heart out to this onna again, what was wrong with his mind.

"I understand, Kagome is like a sister to me, I tell everyone that and Kagome tells everyone that, I believe I told you at the beginning when we first met at the school," smiled Sango.

"You did tell me," scoffed Hiei sniffing the air, "we're entering demon world now." Sango nodded and they passed through a barrier that shimmered as they landed on the other side. The sky was orange like it usually was and it was peaceful, no crazed youkai running around, and no headless birds flapping fruitlessly in the sky.

Another image then started to go through Sango's mind of when a time a bear had attacked the little boy. He tried so hard to defend himself to show that he was a real demon slayer, but at heart he already was, but the other half of his heart said not, the boy was so innocent as those times. Before the little boy was to be slaughtered by the youkai Sango had come and killed at slicing it in half. Sango healed a scratch on the boy's leg and he ran off telling Sango to wait where she was. He came back a little later and had presented her was a bouquet of flowers. That day she skipped the whole way home. It was one of the best days of her life. "I had a sibling too…"whispered Sango, tears coming from her eyes. Hiei turned to look at her…had? Nearly stumbling on a branch Hiei stopped jumping from tree to tree.

"What do you mean by had?" questioned Hiei. Some how the emotion of pity came into his thoughts and that he already knew what the answer was he just didn't know what the full answer was.

"Let's just sit down for a bit, we'll speed up later to recover the lost time in finding Yukina but I can't tell this story while running," whispered Sango and sat on a large branch on one side of a big tree that was slowly shedding a few white flowers. Sango leaned on the trunk one leg on the branch bent and the other leg dangling off the branch. Her hands reached for one of the flowers and she twirled the stem of the flower till it came off of its branch then she held it in her hands as she looked to the sky. Hiei on the other hand was on the other side of the same tree and was standing and leaning on the trunk waited for Sango's story.

"A long time ago when the search had not yet started and all I knew was that Kirara was the only good demon I had a younger brother. His name was Kohaku and a cared for him a lot. My mother had died right after she had Kohaku so instead of letting Kohaku think that he was motherless I his big sister would take on the job of his mother and his sister at the same time. I loved him with all my heart; I was the one of the best demon slayers in my village since I was the daughter of the village head. Kohaku though was not one who loved to slay demons, instead he liked to play and make others happy, he was just born that way, he got his personality from his mother while I got mine from my father," started Sango.

Hiei nodded, this was going to turn out interesting that he knew, a demon slayer that had a heart that couldn't stand death would always turn out bad, or a left out like he was.

"Well we tried to train Kohaku well so that he would be as good as father; he never loved it but it okay with him. One day we were called out to a castle by the master who lived there to exterminate a youkai that was making the master sick. The truth was that the master was the true youkai and Kohaku was put under his control. He killed father and the best slayers in the village within seconds and nearly killed me too. The prince at that castle was Naraku and he was the center of all this killing. Kohaku died that day too but Naraku brought him back to do his own bidding and use him against me, it worked, three times in a row, and I would always fall for his traps as long as Kohaku was involved," tears started to roll down Sango's cheeks as Hiei continued to listen.

"He nearly killed Kagome one time when I wasn't there, I stopped him that day and nearly killed him, if Inuyasha hadn't stopped me that day then he would have been dead, I would have been dead too. Little did I know that one time Kohaku regained his memory of me and all the things he did before Naraku took control of his life, but he kept it secret like a weapon that was small but deadly like a vile of poison. I never knew and I protected him from man eating rats that day, I should have known that his behavior was like it was before all this happened, but I didn't see it, I was too blind to see it. Then came the day of the full moon when the final battle occurred. I was left to fight with my brother, he told me he was free, but the shikon shard in his back still held his life and we would eventually need that shard to put the shikon no tama back together, and he begged me to kill him, he pleaded with me to kill him, just take out the shard, but I couldn't do that I couldn't kill my sweet little brother, even if he was crying. If I had killed him his death would have been peaceful but before I knew it a tentacle broke through Kohaku's heart and pulled out the shikon shard, leaving my brothers body messy and broken, his eyes stared at me as blood pooled around him," whispered Sango, Hiei heard every word that she said and sighed. Sango wiped away her tears.

"That was the end of Kohaku, his death was brutal, even more so then his first death, but when Kagome asked me if I wanted to wish Kohaku back with the shikon I could see his dead eyes glow with life in my mind, but I declined and his eyes continued to glow, and his soul rested in peace, but I miss him so much. Even if the glow came to his eyes after a declined the wish his dead eyes have remained imprinted in my memory like wallpaper on my laptop that I can't take away yet I must open my laptop everyday and see the picture of his eyes. Now I always say to myself, what could I have done to make this out come so much different, could I have saved Kohaku from his first death," muttered Sango as she ended her story.

"I wouldn't take it as easily as you did," whispered Hiei, Sango looked around the tree at him.

"How so?" asked Sango.

"I would have had more outbursts and wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something like that happened to Yukina. I would hate it, it would never work and I would have died from the beginning, after all Kohaku was the most important person to you," stated Hiei.

"He still is very important, but I don't want to tie him to this world with my sadness, I would like him to have another beginning so that he can relive his life after all death is never the end just the beginning of a new adventure," smiled Sango twisting the white flower in her hand. Sango stood up on her branch and leaned against the tree.

"That is true, but of I died with Yukina I could make the new beginning with her," explained Hiei.

"I thought that too, that's why I almost killed him and myself," stated Sango, "but she would be sad to see you by her side because you killed yourself for her."

"I guess you are correct," scoffed Hiei. Sango just laughed slightly, but there was a hint of sadness, in one quick movement Hiei was directly in front of her as Sango gasped slightly. "remove that sadness from your laugh, the happiness is more pure once you do."

Sango smiled at Hiei and tilted her head to the side, Hiei didn't know what was going on but before he knew it his lips were on hers in a first true kiss between the two. Sango gasped slightly who would have known Hiei was a good kisser, she kissed him back as a whirl wind of white flowers surrounded the two. As the kiss broke Hiei held Sango close too him as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was the perfect picture like a painted landscape that was until a purple mist came into the air replacing the little bit of white mist. A black hole suddenly appeared beneath the branch that the two were standing on as Sango cried out in surprise. The dark void started to pull everything in, first went the white flowers. Suddenly an invisible force hit Hiei dead in the middle of his back making him release Sango as she fell of the branch yelling in terror. "HIEI!"

Sango hurled down the black hole as it closed up as Hiei reached the ground. His eyes widened, Sango was gone, a laugh rang through the air…it was Naraku. Hiei's eyes flashed, Naraku would pay, taking Yukina and Sango.


	12. Tears

I'm sorry for the long delay, but school has started and there is homework filling my house. So thank you to my reviewers I'm sorry I can't put down your names this time but I still thank you all. Also I'm in a weird mood so sorry if the chapter seems different I'll try to return my writing back to normal next chapter. P.S. Kurama VERY OCC

A Dark Moon and a Red Rose

Chapter 12: Tears

Kurama paced around the small room as Kagome slumped down on the couch she was sitting on, "I cannot believe something has stumped you Kurama," groaned Kagome clutching her head, "you even have the expertise of Fluffy-sama and you're still clueless."

"Kagome, I am not as smart as you think," Kurama started, a snort was heard, not just one though, two snorts.

"Fox, that was the most stupid lie I have ever heard," stated the cold voice of Hiei. Kagome looked up at the boy clad in black. Her eye brow raised, just a man clad in black…where was Sango?

"Hiei-kun where is Sango?" questioned Kagome as she stood up and walked over to the boy. Hiei scoffed slightly and looked away from the girl; Kagome continued to approach Hiei as he kept quiet. "Please don't tell me Sango has been taken too…" Hiei just scoffed, yes she was gone, and deep inside he could feel dark emotions surround his heart again.

"That's it I think I have the pattern of the kidnappings, I can't be too sure since only two girls have gone missing. Naraku is either targeting Hiei's loved ones or he's just going back wards of the alphabet, Yukina and Sango…next would be…Keiko," stated Kurama stopping his pacing as he stared at Hiei.

"I'm going out again to search for my sister, you continue your nonsense," growled Hiei. He then left again very quickly as Kagome fell back onto the couch and slumped her shoulders.

"We need to go search for Keiko and Yusuke right now, they are in great danger," whispered Kagome, she was amazed really, by the way Hiei's clothes were still intact there had been no battle, what had happened between her sister and the fire demon.

Kurama looked at Kagome as her eyes glazed over slightly in deep thought, he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, she jolted slightly as he walked out of the door and into the great halls. Sesshomaru had gone off into a meeting with the elders of Makai that aided him in his decisions. Kurama walked out of the castle and then to the place where he arrived with Kagome. Closing his eyes a portal opened up and he was suddenly back in Ningenkai. "Hang on tight Kagome, I think I can find them quick," whispered Kurama as Kagome nodded and wrapped her hands around his black shirt.

It was minutes later when Kurama finally detected Yusuke and Keiko they were at a small café, an empty café where there was only one worker, it was the perfect spot for Naraku to strike at any time. "Did you find them Kurama?" questioned Kagome as she opened her eyes slightly, she felt like having a nice nap at the moment. Kurama just nodded slightly as he ran at the café. Kagome suddenly felt very sleepy, smiling and closing her eyes she snuggled into Kurama as he continued to run.

Arriving at the café he found it shrouded in a dark aura, were they too late? Blasts of spirit energy were seen through the cracks under the doors. Slowly Kurama tampered with the dark aura still holding Kagome close to him. Kagome then suddenly turned in Kurama's arms sending him a bit of balance and bouncing off the barrier. The dark aura suddenly opened as Kurama stood there annoyed. "If it was that simple…" growled Kurama.

"It always is," mumbled Kagome in her sleep, she was a bit tenser now then before she probably felt the aura, still though Kagome did not wake up like she usually did. Kurama ran into the small café to see Keiko in the same sleeping condition as Kagome was, sleeping. Yusuke was bloody and torn up, standing across from him was a puppet of Naraku. It was in no doubt a puppet, Naraku was known for only working within the shadows.

"Yusuke, do you need help?" grinned Kurama setting Kagome down beside Keiko well away from the puppet.

"About time you showed up, darn it, do you know how frustrating this thing is regrowing over and over again with no consent of doing so," snapped Yusuke. Kurama just grinned slightly; she knew the plant that acted as the tentacles of Naraku. It was a plant where you had to destroy the stem and not the leaves.

"Did you try shooting for the body and not the tentacles?" questioned Kurama testing Yusuke on his fighting knowledge.

"Of course I did, do you think I'm stupid!" shouted Yusuke…silence met his ears as Kurama looked away with an all too innocent look. Pulling out the rose in his hair he transformed it into his rose whip.

"Launch your spirit gun Yusuke I'll go from there," instructed Kurama, Yusuke nodded in agreement as he positioned his spirit gun. Launching the burst ball of blue light Kurama followed the pure devastating energy. As the spirit energy killed the tentacles best they could Kurama launched at the puppets heart slashing it with his rose whip. The puppet instantly dissipated and he looked back to Yusuke and the two girls.

Suddenly a large wind started to blow around all four of them Kurama and Yusuke shot at the two girls but not fast enough the wind slowed down to reveal Kagome bloody and Keiko gone.

"No…No…KEIKO!" called out Yusuke as he ran at the spot that Keiko had once lay. Tears seemed to be cascading down his face as he stared at the empty space where Keiko once was. Kurama bent down beside Kagome as her breathing started to speed up. Now that Keiko was gone, Kurama knew…Kagome was the next target.

"Calm down Yusuke, we need to heal Kagome first don't be hysterical," spoke Kurama calmly as he started to check what wounds were inflicted on Kagome. Inside his blood was boiling in much fury. Every drop of blood he saw fueled the anger in him, he wanted to kill, but he must stay clam…for Yusuke's sake.

"Calm down!" shouted Yusuke sticking his head right in front of Kurama's eyes, "you expect me to clam down, I am not you Kurama, I cannot calm down when Keiko has been taken away from me…" Yusuke whispered the last part. Tears seemed to be rimming his eyes, to say the least Kurama was amazed; the spirit detective had the ability to cry?

"You know Yusuke, we will get Kagome into a safe location then we will join Hiei in the search for Sango, Keiko and Yukina," muttered Kurama. His thoughts started to swim back to the riddle, then it hit him like a truck and damn he felt so stupid just now, like he had just lost all his brain cells.

"Sango was taken?" questioned Yusuke, "that street fighting chick that went with Hiei, I don't want to even know how he got through both of them unscathed." Kurama laughed slightly at that statement as he tried to heal Kagome with his kitsune power since they were both of the same species.

"Yusuke I think I know what the key to defeating Naraku is…" muttered Kurama and looked up at the spot where Yusuke was standing moments before…yep where was he now?

"Kurama come on Kagome must be feeling better by now jeez, your hands are still glowing like a fire ball, hurry up we need to get to Keiko I am not going to let anything happen to her, never will I get her injured because of me," stated Yusuke. Obviously Yusuke had not heard Kurama's declaration. Kurama looked back at Kagome and sighed as he picked her up bridal style. She groaned slightly as she latched her hands onto his shirt.

"Kawaii kitsune, kawaii Kurama, good Kurama fetch the stick…" muttered Kagome in her sleep. Kurama nearly dropped her at that moment when she whispered those words in her sleep.

"Do I even want to know what she's dreaming…nope," thought Kurama as he ran after Yusuke. He was already out of the small café. The bar tender crawled out from under the table and started to shake his head in disbelief. What the heck just happened?

"Kurama I think that being with us would be the safest for Kagome, not in the toddlers safety vault, you know that anyone could break in there…except the big baby himself, he can barley remember the lock number," suggested Yusuke. Kurama chuckled slightly as he nodded, Yusuke did have a point to that…wait Yusuke had a point…

"Good idea, by the way Yusuke, I know what the key to defeating Naraku is!" shouted Kurama, too late Yusuke had already ran off towards where the portals could be easily opened, he really wanted to find Keiko. Kurama had seen it the lone tear on his cheek, Yusuke had officially cried. The impossible had just been made possible.

Kurama ran after Yusuke in a rush catching up very easily Kurama kept quiet let Yusuke concentrate and not trip over a twig of some sort. Wait that happened to Kawabara not Yusuke…

Kurama looked away, he would tell Yusuke later on of his discovery, and make sure he would under stand at the same time.


	13. Shadows

I feel funny, hahaha. I totally forgot that Yusuke cried during the dark tournament. Well let's just pretend I mentioned it last chapter okay , yes I am disorganized. I'm sorry I'm not updating much but at least it's coming slowly…very slowly. Please enjoy. There might be a sudden turn of events in this chapter to redirect this story to where I want it too! Short simple and sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and IY

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose

Chapter 13: Shadows

Shadows stood in her vision, only shadows. Three girls though could be made out in the shadows. She knew who those girls were instantly though, from their height and there figure. Just a shadow in her thoughts though, she knew who they were but could not recall a name. She knew though she knew who they were, who they all were. More shadowy visions came to her mind, another girl appeared and five boys, all calling out to her.

She could remember though, who they were, she couldn't remember what they were to her, she just knew them. Then appeared a shadow that had no ting of gray, no light just darkness, and that darkness blinded all the other shadows from view. The shadow was cold merciless and vile. At that moment she knew that her only objective was to kill whoever this shadow was.

Beneath the feet of the shadow were three bodies smothered in blood and one more body barely alive. They were all at the mercy of the greatest darkness of all. They were also calling, calling out a name. "Kagome…" they all whispered, was that her, were they calling out for her.

The darkness suddenly exploded in a radiating burst of light. A clear rose with the tinges of red and green started to hover before her. It was glowing with a magnificent light, like the sun it self. Golden flecks seemed to come in a never ending flow from the rose before falling to the ground still glittering.

She reached out her hands to touch the rose carefully, like the glass it seemed to be made of. As she touched it, the golden light seemed to dull to a steady pulsing. Warmth started to surround her soul, hearing her breath come from her slowly she felt as though she was changing.

Her flowing black hair started to slowly cascade down her back as they took on an aqua blue and silver sheen. Her hearing started to get ever stronger until she could hear her own heart beat, and her vision seemed to sharpen and they seemed to her like every thing took on an icier view. Lastly a soft tail appeared behind her the same shade as her hair.

Slowly standing up she noticed a silver glow pulse around her as the light of the rose fell into beat with her silver glows.

Once again the rose burst into a shower of sparks, instead of the rose now there was another kitsune. About half a head taller then her, silver hair, silver ears, silver tail and radiant golden eyes, he smiled softly at her. His hands were still holding hers in a gentle manner as he leaned forward. Their lip met in a gentle manner before she pulled away from him. Ice blue met gold and a wave of emotion seemed to over take them.

Then the kitsune disappeared and turned back to the beautiful rose, the shadows started to return as the rose continued to pulse. The light continued to grow as the empty darkness once again appeared. The four girls and the five guys around her smiled as they helped her.

She smiled kindly at their help, though reproachful as she was. Who were they all? A boy with flaming red hair took her hands like the kitsune had done. He too kissed her, with less passion but just as much feeling.

The girl closed her eyes tightly letting the boy kiss her, after all what felt right must be right. The boy pulled away without a moments notice and took the rose from her hands. Holding the rose carefully the boy placed it back in her hands. A girl with happy brown eyes that hid a hatful past then joined the boy.

The girl kindly hugged her carefully before also pulling away. Everything at that moment disappeared into a comforting darkness. There were voices though, small voices barely audible. The girls eyes started to glow watery as she turned back to her normal self, her hair growing shorter and her tail disappearing.

She tried to speak, to call back the kind shadows that weren't that dark. Her voice though was lost in the whispers. "Kagome…" she heard the name being called again.

Opening her eyes the girl sat up in a forest. There were no shadows, and she knew her name was Kagome. The sky was in the moment of a sunset and two boys from her dream were sitting around a fire. One boy was bent over the flames poking the wood with a stick. His eyes were slightly pink and he was talking to himself, were those whispers that Kagome had heard in her dream. Were they from him?

Looking around a little bit Kagome saw another boy and as she saw him he ran over to her. "Oh god Kagome are you okay?" asked Kurama.

"I'm fine," Kagome smiled slightly. Her eyes though said differently.

"You have been a sleep for two days, I finally made Yusuke stop for a small break," smiled Kurama.

Kagome nodded smiling, Yusuke…she thought looking as the boy poking the fire still but now his eyes were turned on her. Indeed he had been crying.

"I'm glad Kagome that you're finally awake," Kurama spoke with a softer tone. Slowly he enveloped her in a hug, which she returned. Kurama though felt slightly out of character at the moment.

"But…" started Kagome, her eyes sparkled. "I don't know who you are…"

Kurama's eyes widened as Yusuke ran over to Kagome and slightly knocked her on the head. "Kagome are you okay?" repeated Yusuke.

"You're Yusuke right…" asked Kagome. Suddenly she felt Kurama's arms wrap tighter around her.

"Oh god no, please say your joking Kagome, please let this be a joke," whispered Kurama.

Kagome just sat there in Kurama's arms, wondering what she had lost, because there seemed to be an empty space in her heart as the boy with the red hair hugged her tighter to him. He seemed so sad, but there were no tears. The other boy just stood beside his friend, a sympathetic look in his eyes before looking away.

What have I lost? Kagome questioned herself, as pictures of her dream came back to her; the deathly black shadow with no mercy within its depths, the kitsune who kissed her, the girl who had hugged her and then the red head who had kissed her.

Kagome sighed carefully, this was the red head boy who had kissed her, but what was he to her. What was he? Who was he? Why did he feel like the beautiful red rose.

* * *

Hiei swiftly jumped through the trees, shadows started to layer the ground more deep than before. Suddenly a pain shot into his heart as he halted in mid leap, landing on the forest floor. "Damn that stupid kitsune and his retched feelings, damn this retched bond between that kitsune and me," Hiei cursed.

The kitsune was in pain and that he knew, what was wrong with his first friend, the first one to accept him as a forbidden child. The pain in his hear though, he knew not only came from Kurama but came from deep within his soul. "Damn these faithless human feelings of love," Hiei cursed again. Another shot of pain swept through his heart as he could tell the kitsune was getting sadder.

Looking around at the shadowy trees where he had landed the fire demon walked up to a layer of leaves. They had fallen a while ago, maybe the year before this but they were still on the ground. When Hiei finally got used to the shots of pain racing through his heart at regular intervals, he started to continue his search.

Of the three realms, where could Yukina and that noisy girl be, thought Hiei as another shot of pain raced through him. A picture of Sango appeared before him, of her soft eyes, that were so sad when she spoke about her brother. Then was her laugh, the one she had, the one that was filled with sadness, he loved the one with the pure happiness more.

Hiei suddenly stopped on a branch. Small veins started to pop out of his forehead. No matter the situation at hand Hiei suddenly felt weird. "ARG!" he cried out, small black birds suddenly burst forth from the trees like a dark shadow over the horizon. "What it that damn onna doing to me!" Hiei shouted then stopped himself from doing anymore. What was she really doing to him? That just didn't seem like Hiei.

Hiei looked away angry at himself for letting an out burst like that come from his very own mouth. "Stupid onna," he continued to mumble before setting off again. This would take him forever to look for the girls, he knew that, yet he would keep going, because he loved them both…wait…arg, never mind…

* * *

Author's perky excuse for not updating: I'm really out of it lately…and I'm just started on other stories and school finally getting to me…That's bad. Hm…I'll try to update again soon and yes I do know everyone is SOOOOO out of character…or are they…oh oh and I just read the last chapter, and it WAS KURAMA'S first time seeing Yusuke cry…right…or am I wrong…again… Well I mean it was our second time but it was Kurama's first…ug tell me if I'm wrong like always…Okay! See ya again soon. 


	14. What's in the Inside?

Omg I just noticed I got above 150 reviews thank you so much everyone and sorry for the long wait...I hope ou like it since it is somewhat very important in the plot.

Disclaimer: Me no own YYH or IY but me own Kiati

* * *

A Dark Moon and A Red Rose 

Chapter 14: What's in the inside?

A master of deception is what most called him, he though differently. Feelings were a force that could not be hidden or pushed away. When they came they crashed in like waves yet at some point the waves will become calm though they're still present. It was like trying to drain all the water out of a river, no matter how hard you try it will always come back.

Kurama had showed little emotion after hugging Kagome after she had woken up, if anything he willed himself to stay away from her. This whole time he knew that when she woke up she would know nothing but the shadows of what she saw in her dream. That was how the poison Kagome had inhaled, worked.

Sitting up on one of the high branches of a tree Kurama looked into the starry sky. Kagome was sleeping at the base of the tree he was sitting on, Yusuke was on the other side of the clearing not avoiding Kagome as much as the fox demon turned human.

A slow sigh emitted from Kurama's mouth, though he had not shown his emotions outwardly they were still trying to escape, to shake Kagome till she remember them all, till she remembered him.  
To Kurama he found it quite amazing how Hiei could so skillfully mask all his emotions with one thought, but from a young age already, Hiei never really had anyone to love but Yukina. Even then Yukina didn't know that Hiei was her older brother till a few days ago.

To have someone to love was such a powerful force but it left behind weaknesses, Hiei mostly saw the weaknesses of love. Sango though was doing the nearly impossible by changing him in a way that he didn't know very well.

Kurama leaned back on the tree as he looked down at Kagome again. She really was an amazing person; somehow the poison wasn't affecting her like it usually did other people. Slowly but surely she was starting to remember everything…if anything Kurama would occasionally hear his name emit from her lips while she was a sleep.

Smiling softly again Kurama fell into a gentle sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes lightly when she heard that Kurama's breathing was even signaling that he was finally asleep. "Kurama…the fox and the red head are named Kurama…they are the same person…but what are they to me…are they the ones that I must kill?" whispered Kagome looking up at the sleeping red head.

"No, it can't be him…he is like the warmest shadow of them all…then who must I kill…" muttered Kagome returning to her sleep.

Yusuke was the next to open his eyes, he stared at Kurama and Kagome's sleeping forms. Some how the pain in their hearts was starting to reflect into his own heart the pain of course didn't only come from his friends but also from the lost of Keiko to Naraku.

Yusuke now knew how Hiei felt; he could feel how he felt about losing his sister and Sango. Yusuke didn't dare call Sango, Hiei's love yet since everything seemed so unstable in the fire demons world…

Everyone thought that he was so very strong, but he was like every other person in this world, he had feelings and he had his weaknesses. Yusuke sighed slightly and threw his head up to the stars…he needed to find Keiko.

At times he knew that Keiko didn't understand him and his will to live, but over time Keiko was changing and slowly understanding Yusuke more and more. She was starting to accept the fact that to live Yusuke needed to fight. Over time Keiko got more and more involved in his spirit detective life.

Sighing contently Yusuke tried to go back to sleep, Naraku was starting to mess with the wrong people, as a team all four of them were so very strong, and for once with the aid of the remaining girls and the prince of Reikai they would win.

* * *

Kawabara poured over his studies; the only way he could escape the pain of the captured Yukina. He didn't blame Hiei for attacking him after his sister went missing. He blamed himself most of all for Yukina's capture. 

He was standing right there, right beside her and she still got captured. The sound of Naraku's laugh was penetrating his brain. He loved Yukina he really did; he would do anything for her, including risking his life to get her back…

The images of Yukina smiling happily at the carnival, the image of her fear and how much he wanted to take that look away from her face. He loved Yukina so very much, she was the first person to push him forward and believe that he had potential. It was only because of her that Kawabara became academically acceptable.

Kawabara was always accused of being stupid, of being dumb, he was known for his street fighting skills and his loyalty to his friends and almost nothing else. Even if he was known for his street fighting skills he was always second to best to Yusuke.

Yukina saw him for everything he was, she saw him for his potential and his kindness, and she saw his loyalty and his intellectual side. She pushed him forward and all of his goodness was released. Kawabara owed Yukina so much, it seemed like his life alone was not nearly enough.

Grunting lightly Kawabara held on to his pencil even tighter, his knuckles turning a ghostly white. A small snap was heard as rain started to gently patter on the window seal. A small kitten crept into Kawabara's room purring while doing so. Throwing the two pieces of his pencil on to his desk and bending down to pick up his cat Kawabara stood up and walked to his window…soon as he could get over his pain he swore that he would set out and held Yusuke with finding everyone that had been captured…until then Kawabara would study and form a plan in his mind…while seeing Yukina's gentle face every so often.

* * *

Blood splattered into the air before landing on the earth and soaking into the soil. A deadly sword grazed the air in a sharp swoop, another one down. Hiei growled at the youkai before him in distaste. They were all fools for not telling him where Naraku was, a fear of death just lead them to an earlier meeting with the baby ruler. Sheathing his sword Hiei grunted before he continued to walk threw the grassy field. Keeping his guard up Hiei started thinking about Yukina. 

So there're three down already, Yukina, Keiko and Sango. Hiei froze in mid thought when the name Sango passed through his head. "Wretched feelings," growled Hiei under his breath, it didn't help that the picture of Sango within the cherry blossoms kept returning to his mind.

Coming to the edge of the clearing small white flowers started drifting from the trees. Walking among them slowly Hiei sighed in thought and looked up to the sky. The white blossoms landed neatly in his hair, he heard Sango's laugh. His red eyes seemed to drop a few shades of colour as his hair caught more blossoms.

A dark cold exterior hiding an ocean of despair, living in the past and never in the present, he was never really here until she came along. It was always what had happened back then…when he had been abandoned and when he had agreed to the surgery of the Jagan eye. Every day he walked in the blossoms of what had happened years before, where ever he stepped it was a place in the past. This was why Hiei hated Ningenkai so much, he would need to have a new past to walk upon, and with the human world changing every day that was a difficult task.

Then came along a noisy girl with a hard exterior just like him and a dark past, but she was different. She lived in what was now and not what was then. Sure at times she walked along the roads of the past but it was rare. In the end they were both the same, the exact same but he chose a different way to live his life than her. He chose the past where nothing could ever be forgotten or forgiven, she chose the path where nothing could be forgotten but could be forgiven. She forgave her brother's controlled slaughter but never forgave the man; she opened her heart to more than just one person to begin with and he…only sought the friendship of the fox.

Of course the fox was just the first out of three before Sango. The fox he trusted the most, and then there was the detective and the monkey. In time Hiei had grown warmer around them, but the fox was the only one who truly knew.

Now after meeting Sango, Hiei hadn't found a day when he wasn't surrounded by people he could finally call friends. Throwing his head back up to the sky and letting the blossoms drift around him like rain Hiei concluded…he had gone crazy.

* * *

Botan concluded; Koenma had gone crazy. After hearing about Keiko's disappearance Koenma had boosted his security around Botan even more, at one point he even tried to lock her into one of his safes. Botan sighed while sipping from a cup of tea, Koenma was trying to get through all his paper work while always keeping an eye on Botan, you could just imagine what that looked like. One eye was gazing at her as though she were a stray dog that was about to run and the other was pinpointed on the desk. All in all Koenma looked slightly lopsided and funny. 

Botan smiled sadly, only one person left until she would be Naraku's target, and in Kagome's current condition she didn't seem like she was going to keep her freedom any longer. "Done!" shouted Koenma leaning back in his chair with both of his eyes wide open and staring at her. Not daring to even blink he blinked each eye separately as though winking at the laughing grim reaper.

"Two more dead youkai…Hiei needs to keep his temper in check…" sighed another grim reaper as she stepped into the room. Glowing green eyes smiled from beneath her purple bangs. Long hair tied into a low pony tail flowed behind her back as her oar disappeared. Kiati was one of the first grim reapers in the under world, appointed by Enma himself but tossed to Koenma for her slight childish actions. Even though Kiati was a childish mess she did her job better than anyone else.

"Yes he does, but we all know what he's going through now, he must be having some sort of break down…" muttered Koenma. Before he knew what was happening Kiati was in front of him but leaving enough space for him to see Botan and started whining.

"Koenma," cried Kiati, "I can't take it anymore, I don't care how much commission I get for transporting so many dead spirits it's making me grow too thin, I'm not eating!"

"You don't need to eat Kiati…" sighed Botan. Kiati pouted slightly before turning back to Koenma…

"Please find another grim reaper to aid me…" whined Kiati. Koenma waved his hand and gave Kiati a giant lollipop. Her eyes lit up instantly as she clamped the lollipop in her mouth and sat on the floor, her blue and black kimono settling around her, "munch, munch…yummy!" smiled Kiati.

* * *

Sobs heaved through the dark corridors of the castle… "He's going to kill us soon," muttered a soft voice. 

"Don't worry Yusuke will come and save us," cheered another voice, though quietly and very uncertain.

"Talking about rescue again," muttered a sinister voice. The soft little voice whimpered slightly.

"Naraku…leave us alone," shouted a different voice, much stronger than the other two. A loud crack rang through the air, the sound of a poison whip, with poison that didn't kill but caused pain. A loud scream burst from the strong girl as she crashed into the back of the prison wall and fell to the ground in a mess.

"SANGO!"

* * *

Yay! done chappy, I hope you liked it...lol I worked hard to finish it thank you for reading 


End file.
